EstebanMorolla
by Jadou75
Summary: Esteban Morolla rentre à Poudlard, qui va être son premier foyer. Il va y rencontrer Hermione Granger, puis Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Il va découvrir l’Ordre du Phoenix et la vie pendant la guerre. La vie d’un jeune garçon, de ses onze ans à l’âge adulte, qui va trouver le bonheur grâce aux gens qu’il aime, dans le monde de JK Rowling.
1. EstebanMorolla

ATTENTION : Dans cette histoire vous ne trouverez ni Harry Potter, ni Ron Weasley, ni Voldemort. Vous pourrez par contre croiser Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, et beaucoup d'autres, qui vont rencontrer mon personnage principal, Esteban Morolla. J'avais envie d'écrire ma propre histoire mais dans le monde magique de JK Rowling, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire !

———————————-

-Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

Un homme âgé, avec une très longue barbe grise et des lunettes en demi-lune, sourit à la petite dame rondelette qui était debout devant lui.

-Bonjour madame. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé au sujet d'Esteban Morolla.

-Ah oui bien sûr ! Suivez moi, il vous attend. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

-Non, c'est la première fois.

Pour dire la vérité, Dumbledore l'avait vu quand il était encore un bébé. C'était lui qui l'avait déposé à l'orphelinat. Mais il ne connaissait pas ce garçon pour autant. La femme lui dit :

-Esteban est un enfant assez seul. A vrai dire, il n'est pas trop apprécié des autres.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant continuer la dame qui marchait à ses côtés.

-Il passe son temps à lire et ne parle pas aux autres enfants. Et puis je pense qu'il les intimide un peu. Voyez-vous, Esteban est un garçon très sûr de lui, qui n'hésite pas à tenir tête même aux adultes, et je peux vous dire qu'il a la langue bien pendue. Enfin bon, vous allez voir par vous-même. Nous y sommes, il vous attend dans cette salle.

Dumbledore remercia d'un sourire son hôtesse et entra dans la pièce qu'elle lui indiquait. Un garçon était debout dans une salle de classe, appuyé contre le bureau, et affichait un air de solide détermination. Il avait la peau naturellement bronzée et les cheveux châtains. Ses yeux étaient très foncés, presque noirs, et remplis d'étincelles qui pétillaient. Dumbledore avait rarement vu un regard aussi intelligent.

-Bonjour Esteban.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

-Je sais.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un instant, puis demanda :

-J'ai laissé une lettre à l'orphelinat quand je t'ai déposé ici, en leur demandant de te la donner pour tes sept ans. Tu l'as lue ? Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Dumbledore se souvenait de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à écrire cette lettre. A tout expliquer. Il avait commencé par écrire à l'enfant qu'il était un sorcier, et il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était Poudlard, en lui disant que quand il aurait onze ans il rejoindrait cette école. Puis il lui avait parlé de ses parents. Antonio et Lily. Comment ils s'étaient battus contre les fascistes pendant la guerre, et comment quelqu'un de leur camp les avait trahis, conduisant à leur assassinat.

-Tu es donc au courant que tu fais ta rentrée à Poudlard en septembre ?

Le garçon se racla la gorge.

-C'est ce que j'attendais, oui. Comment ça va se passer ?

-Hagrid viendra te chercher ici fin août. Il est jardinier à Poudlard, et il connaissait bien tes parents. Il t'emmènera acheter tes fournitures, puis te déposera à la gare.

-Je vais donc quitter définitivement l'orphelinat ?

-Pas définitivement, seulement pour l'année scolaire. Poudlard ferme pendant les vacances d'été, il faudra donc que tu reviennes ici à ce moment là.

Esteban fit la moue. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui convenir, mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu as des questions ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

-Non.

-Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser, et je te dis à la rentrée prochaine.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, et juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui il se retourna et dit à l'enfant :

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

—————

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le groupe de premières années qui attendaient, plein d'appréhension, d'être redirigés vers les différentes maisons. En tant que directrice adjointe, c'était à elle que revenait l'honneur de mener la cérémonie de la répartition. Elle était chargée d'appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique, qui un par un allaient s'asseoir sur un tabouret au milieu de la pièce et poser le choixpeau sur leur tête. D'habitude elle aimait prendre le temps de jeter un œil sur la liste quelques jours avant la rentrée, curieuse d'y trouver des noms familiers et se demandant si l'élève en question allait se retrouver dans la même maison que sa famille. C'était généralement le cas, bien qu'il existait des exceptions. Elle n'oublierait jamais la surprise qu'elle avait eu quand un de ses élèves, Sirius Black, avait été envoyé à Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille appartenait à Serpentard depuis des générations. Cependant cette année McGonagall avait eu beaucoup à faire et n'avait eu le temps de regarder la liste en avance. Si elle l'avait fait cela lui aurait sans doute évité de s'arrêter net en lisant un des noms. C'était un nom qu'elle avait prononcé des centaines de fois, souvent en s'énervant parce que son élève avait encore une fois enfreint les règles, mais toujours avec affection car elle avait rarement rencontré un garçon aussi drôle, intelligent, et plein de vie. Elle avait vu grandir ce garçon, puis une fois l'école finie, elle l'avait vu se marier, devenir père, se battre pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, puis elle l'avait vu se faire enterrer. Alors ce nom était resté sous silence pendant dix ans. Et maintenant il était là, sous ses yeux. Consciente du silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall se ressaisit et annonça :

-Morolla, Esteban !

Et elle regarda, bouleversée, se lever un petit garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, mais qui contrairement à lui n'affichait aucun sourire de fierté, mais plutôt une détermination qui semblait remettre à leur place tous ceux qui oseraient se trouver en travers de son chemin.

—————

Neville Longdubat avait toujours été admiratif d'Esteban Morolla, depuis le premier jour de classe où ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ; Neville était très timide et Esteban ne semblait pas prêt à faire l'effort d'engager lui-même la conversation. Il était donc resté un garçon silencieux jusqu'à leur premier cours de potion. Le professeur, Rogue, était un homme qui ne souriait jamais et qui semblait détester tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Neville était absolument terrifié par lui. Pourtant, il y avait un élève dans la classe qui avait bien plus de raisons que Neville d'avoir peur : Esteban. Dès les premières minutes Rogue s'était approché d'Esteban et lui avait posé toute une série de questions sur le programme de potion. Neville s'était senti se décomposer : il fallait savoir tout ça ? L'année n'avait même pas encore commencé ! En jetant des regards autour de lui il s'était rendu compte que ses camarades de classe n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui. Mais c'était à Esteban que les questions étaient adressées, et le garçon avait réponse à tout, ce qui bizarrement semblait agacer profondément le professeur. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de ce petit exercice Esteban s'était exclamé :

-Vous savez professeur, si je dois faire cours à votre place et expliquer moi-même toutes les notions, autant que j'aille directement au tableau.

Les yeux de Rogue s'étaient mis à flasher dangereusement. Il s'était approché d'Esteban et lui avait dit :

-J'ai connu votre père Morolla, et je ne suis pas surpris de voir que son fils est tout aussi arrogant qu'il l'était lui-même. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à chaque cours Rogue s'en prenait à Esteban, à cause d'un père qu'il n'avait pas connu. Si cela était arrivé à Neville il aurait sans doute fondu en larmes, mais Esteban tenait tête au professeur à chaque fois. Cela lui valait de nombreuses heures de colles, mais il ne se laissait pas faire pour autant, et pour cela Neville l'admirait. Et puis un jour, en cours de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick décida de leur rendre leur premier devoir, et il passa un quart d'heure à louer le travail d'Esteban qui était apparemment parfait. La même chose se produisit ensuite pour toutes les matières et il semblait qu'Esteban était l'élève le plus brillant de l'école. Un jour Neville était assit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il relisait désespérément son chapitre de métamorphose auquel il ne comprenait rien. Il fini par se résoudre à demander de l'aide, et s'approcha d'Esteban qui était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Louis Tavernier, devenu son meilleur ami.

-Excuse moi Esteban, je peux te demander de l'aide ?

Le garçon leva ses yeux sombres vers lui, et Neville craint un instant de recevoir le même genre de répliques cinglantes que celles destinées à Rogue, mais au lieu de ça un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il dit :

-Oui bien sûr.


	2. HermioneGranger

-Joyeux Noël ! S'était exclamée Hermione en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Profite bien de ta famille.

-Merci, lui avait répondu en souriant Marie. Essaye de profiter des vacances toi aussi…

Hermione avait bien vu que Marie était un peu désolée de la laisser seule à Poudlard pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elle, et Hermione s'était empressée de la rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera mille fois mieux ici qu'à l'orphelinat !

Et c'était vrai bien sûr. Presque n'importe quel endroit était mieux que l'orphelinat. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que Poudlard à Noël n'était pas très agité, la majorité des élèves étant rentrés chez eux. Hermione avait passé les premiers jours des vacances dans la bibliothèque afin de faire passer la solitude, mais tous ses devoirs étaient maintenant faits et elle commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Ce soir c'était le festin du 24 décembre, mais à vrai dire elle appréhendait un peu ce moment. Ils devaient être une dizaine d'élèves en tout à être restés au château, et seulement deux à Gryffondor. Le deuxième était un garçon de deuxième année qu'Hermione avait déjà aperçu quelques fois. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui à part qu'il s'appelait Morolla et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très joyeux. Lors des précédents repas il restait dans un coin de la table à lire, sans se préoccuper d'Hermione qui était seule un peu plus loin. Si pour un repas ordinaire la situation passait encore, Hermione trouvait cela assez triste pour un réveillon. Vers vingt heures elle se décida cependant à quitter son dortoir, et elle vit Esteban Morolla en train de rédiger un essai dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle hésita un instant puis prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vas au dîner ce soir ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, et à sa grande surprise il lui sourit.

-Oui, j'ai essayé d'y échapper l'an dernier mais Dumbledore est venu me chercher jusqu'ici. C'est pas si mal en vrai, on mange bien.

Il l'a regarda un instant puis ajouta :

-Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Il fallait marcher au moins dix minutes avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Si Hermione était trop timide pour poser certaines questions, elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas d'Esteban.

-Alors ta famille ne voulait pas de toi pour Noël ?

-Non je… je suis en orphelinat.

-Et tu n'as pas voulu aller passer les fêtes là-bas ? Comment ça se fait ?

Le ton était tellement chargé d'ironie qu'Hermione se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de répondre. Esteban lui demanda, cette fois d'un ton sérieux :

-Ils sont morts pendant la guerre ? Tes parents ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle connaissait l'histoire des Morolla - presque tout le monde la connaissait en fait. Les parents d'Esteban avaient été assassinés par des fascistes quand il avait un an, alors qu'ils se battaient contre eux. Son histoire à elle était moins épique.

-Non, mes parents étaient des moldus, ils m'ont déposés à l'orphelinat à ma naissance. Je ne sais rien d'eux. Mon nom et mon prénom m'ont été donnés par l'orphelinat.

Esteban se tourna vers elle d'un air choqué, et elle fut contente d'arriver dans la grande salle, ce qui empêcha le garçon de répondre.

Les tables des quatre maisons étaient vides et tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés à la table des professeurs. Il y avait quatre élèves de Pouffsoufle, deux de Serpentard et trois de Serdaigle, ainsi que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue. Tout était magnifiquement décoré, avec des guirlandes et des bougies suspendues en l'air et un immense sapin collé au mur. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent. Hermione vit le prof de potion regarder le garçon à côté d'elle avec des yeux plein de haine, mais Dumbledore s'exclama joyeusement :

-Ah, voilà nos gryffondors ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir aller vous chercher de nouveau Morolla, mais je vois que Miss Granger a réussi à vous faire venir. Asseyez-vous !

C'était le meilleur Noël qu'Hermione avait jamais passé. La nourriture était délicieuse, il y avait une bonne ambiance parmi les élèves, et Dumbledore passa le repas à faire des blagues. Esteban, assit en face d'elle, discutait en souriant et la lumière des bougies le rendait très beau.

—————

Hermione et Esteban se revirent souvent depuis ce jour là et ils devinrent vite très complices. L'hiver de sa deuxième année, Esteban demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner à Hogsmead, le village voisin. Hermione avait d'abord refusé : les sorties à Hogsmead n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année. Si Esteban y avait le droit, ce n'était pas son cas. Mais le garçon lui avait parlé de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait héritée de son père, et lui assura qu'elle ne se ferait pas prendre. Hermione, qui était incapable de ne pas céder face à ce regard pétillant, l'avait suivit. Quand ils étaient revenus, Esteban Morolla et Hermione Granger formaient le couple le plus jeune de Poudlard.


	3. RemusLupin

-Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir lors de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! S'exclama Dumbledore lors du banquet de début d'année. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Pr Remus Lupin !

Esteban applaudit tout en regardant l'homme qui souriait, debout à la table des professeurs. Il portait de vieux habits, et avait l'air malade et fatigué. Malgré son jeune âge ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et son sourire était triste. Esteban avait vu se succéder trois professeurs différents pour cette matière, et celui là n'avait pas l'air assez en forme pour tenir plus d'un an.

-Regarde Rogue ! S'exclama Louis.

Esteban tourna son regard vers le professeur. Il regardait Lupin avec des yeux remplis de haine ; les mêmes que ceux qu'ils posaient sur Esteban à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Esteban reporta son attention vers le nouvel arrivant, mais Lupin s'était rassit et était en train de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. Cependant toute discussion s'interrompit quand Dumbledore continua, d'un air grave cette fois ci :

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Vous remarquerez que la sécurité a été renforcée à Poudlard, cependant, ce sont des simples mesures de prudence, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il est très peu probable que Black se rende à Poudlard. Maintenant je vous dis bon appétit !

Esteban n'avait pas quitté des yeux Lupin pendant cette déclaration. Le sourire du professeur s'était soudainement effacé, et il avala une longue gorgée de son vin le visage fermé.

—————

Esteban eut l'occasion de rencontrer Lupin avant même son premier cours avec lui. Il était en train de courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à bout de souffle. Il allait être en retard en cours de Potion, et il savait bien que Rogue ne perdrait pas une occasion de le coller. Il accéléra le rythme quand, au coin d'un couloir, il se cogna contre lui.

-Excusez moi professeur, je… je suis en retard en cours…

Esteban s'attendit à se faire réprimander, mais au lieu de lui faire la moindre réflexion Lupin le fixa en silence d'un air bouleversé.

-Excusez moi, répéta Esteban avant de continuer son chemin.

Il se remit à courir et se retourna juste une fois avant de prendre les escaliers. Lupin était toujours planté au bout du couloir, prenant appui contre le mur. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.

Lors du premier cours, Esteban guetta l'attitude du professeur, mais celui-ci se comporta normalement, et les Défenses contre les forces du mal devinrent en peu de temps la matière préférée des élèves. Cependant, il arrivait de temps en temps qu'Esteban surprenne Lupin en train de le regarder avec des yeux plein de nostalgie, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Le comportement de Lupin envers Esteban n'était pas la seule chose étrange chez ce professeur. Assez vite les élèves ne tardèrent pas à remarquer que Lupin était malade chaque mois, et qu'il revenait à chaque fois l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

-C'est quand même très bizarre, avait remarqué Louis alors que Lupin était encore une fois absent et remplacé par Rogue. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver tu crois ?

Esteban, qui était en train de griffonner les notes du prof qu'il aimait le moins, se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas la réponse à la question de son ami. Pourtant il en avait une idée bien précise, et d'après ses discussions avec Hermione il semblait que sa copine en soit venue à la même conclusion que lui.

—————

-T'es prête ? Demanda Esteban qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune.

-Oui, je t'attendais, répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Rogue m'a privé de sortie à Hogsmead, donc faut mieux pas qu'on me voit là bas.

-Sérieusement Esteban ? Les gens vont encore penser que je parle toute seule !

-C'est juste le temps du trajet, je l'enlèverai aux Trois Balais, il y aura tellement de monde de toutes façons que personne ne fera gaffe.

Effectivement, le bar était bondé. Il faisait tellement froid dehors que tous les élèves s'étaient réfugiés ici pour boire un chocolat chaud, et comme l'avait prédit Esteban, personne ne semblait faire particulièrement attention à eux. Cependant, vers 18h, Hermione s'exclama :

-Remets ta cape Esteban !

-Quoi ? Elle est dans mon sac…

Et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'attraper, Hermione le poussa sous la table, juste au moment où Flitwick, McGonagall et le ministre de la magie passèrent devant eux pour prendre place à la table de derrière. Mme Rosmerta, qui gérait le bar, se précipita vers eux pour leur apporter leur café.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène là Mr le ministre ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton plein de curiosité.

-Sirius Black, ma chère Rosmerta, qui d'autre ?

-Ainsi vous pensez qu'il peut être ici ? demanda Flitwick.

-Honnêtement, il est plus probable qu'il se trouve à Londres, mais nous n'excluons aucune possibilité. D'autant plus que cette école a beaucoup compté pour lui.

-Vous savez, dit Rosmerta qui s'était assise à la table, j'ai toujours un peu du mal à y croire. Je veux dire, je me souviens de lui quand il était élève à Poudlard, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il deviendrait un tel meurtrier ! Je le revois encore venir ici avec ses amis…

-Ils étaient inséparables ! dit McGonagall. Sirius Black… Remus Lupin…

Esteban et Hermione se regardèrent, ahuris.

-… Et puis bien sûr Antonio Morolla !

Esteban laissa tomber par terre sa tasse avec un grand bruit, et Hermione crut un instant qu'ils allaient être repérés, mais les adultes continuèrent leur discussion.

-Et oui… mais il a fini par les trahir, dit Flitwick, jusqu'à causer la mort des Morolla.

-Vraiment ?! S'exclame Mme Rosmerta.

-C'est lui qui a révélé leur cachette aux fascistes, expliqua le ministre. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il était espion pour eux, sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Quand Dumbledore nous l'a annoncé, continua McGonagall, Remus Lupin n'a pas voulu y croire. D'ailleurs, si on avait dit à Antonio Morolla que Black complotait contre lui, je pense qu'il aurait éclaté de rire.

-Mais il a bien été obligé d'accepter la vérité, dit Flitwick, quand Black tua Uzain et Mulciber, eux aussi dans notre camp.

-D'ailleurs il me semble avoir entendu que Lupin travaillait à Poudlard ? Demanda le ministre.

-C'est exact, répondit McGonagall. Et il a le fils d'Antonio et Lily en cours, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Ça doit lui faire bizarre. Moi même, qui ne l'ai pourtant pas comme élève, je crois que je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitué.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Esteban resta silencieux, des milliers de pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts à cause de la trahison d'un ami, on lui avait déjà dit, mais pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette personne rendait la chose encore pire. Il repensa à l'attitude de Lupin, et tout semblait clair maintenant : la façon dont il le regardait, le visage fermé qu'il prenait quand Sirius Black était mentionné, la haine de Rogue… Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude, et comme elle ne trouvait rien à dire, elle décida de lui prendre simplement la main. Seulement une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'entrée du château, Esteban s'arrêta net et la lâcha brusquement. Il avait été tellement occupé à ressasser la conversation qu'il avait entendu, qu'il en avait oublié de remettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Et maintenant Severus Rogue l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, l'air triomphant.

-Tiens donc, Morolla. Revenant d'Hogsmead alors que je vous avais justement interdit d'y aller. C'est incroyable comme votre comportement est prévisible. Votre père aurait fait exactement la même chose. Parce que vous comprenez, respecter les règles c'est pour le commun des mortels, ce n'est pas digne des Morolla. Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Esteban s'exécuta, tout en fusillant du regard l'homme devant lui.

—————

-Vas-y, dit Esteban à Louis à la fin du cours, je te rejoins dans la salle commune.

Puis il fit exprès de prendre son temps pour ranger ses affaires, et quand la salle de classe fut enfin vide, il s'approcha du bureau du professeur. Il était très cerné ce mois ci mais Esteban n'en tint pas compte.

-Vous aviez une question Morolla ? Demanda Lupin d'une voix douce.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand que vous étiez un ami de mon père ?

Lupin leva les yeux vers lui et resta silencieux un moment, avant de dire :

-Je vais aller me faire un thé dans mon bureau, tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

Esteban, un peu surpris par la proposition et le passage au tutoiement, hocha la tête.

Une fois dans le bureau, Lupin prit son temps pour préparer le thé, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils -étaient tous les deux assis avec leur tasse pleine qu'il parla.

-Bon effectivement j'étais un ami d'Antonio. J'aurais dû te le dire dès le début bien sûr, et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais je t'avoue que retourner à Poudlard a ravivé beaucoup de souvenirs, et le fait que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ne m'a pas vraiment aidé.

Lupin avait un faible sourire mais Esteban le regardait d'un air soupçonneux et ce fut d'un ton sec qu'il lui dit :

-Vous étiez aussi ami avec Sirius Black.

Ce n'était pas une question, plus un moyen de dire au professeur qu'il était au courant de ça aussi.

-Oui, dit simplement Lupin.

-Mais il vous a trahi.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, oui.

Esteban haussa les sourcils, surpris par le choix de mots de Lupin.

-Vous n'y croyez pas ?

Lupin hésita un instant puis sortit une lettre d'un tiroir de son bureau et la tendit à Esteban.

_Remus,_

_Comme tu le sais sans doute, je me suis évadé d'Azkaban. C'est donc la première occasion que j'ai pour t'écrire, depuis treize ans. Je n'ai pas trahi Antonio et Lily, pas plus que je n'étais espion pour les fascistes. Uzain et Mulciber nous ont trahi, pendant plus d'un an. Mon frère me l'a révélé dans sa dernière lettre, celle qu'il a écrite juste avant de se donner la mort. Je suis allé les retrouver, trop aveuglé par mon désir de vengeance pour me méfier. Lestranges m'attendait là bas : il a tué ses deux soldats, qui ne représentaient après tout pas grand chose pour lui, ainsi que quatorze moldus, puis il a disparu, sûr qu'on m'accuserait moi._

_Peut-être qu'en lisant cette lettre tu te dis que c'est juste ma folie qui parle, mais je te promet Remus, que jamais je ne vous aurais trahi Antonio et toi, je serais mort avant de l'avoir fait. J'ai vu dans le journal que tu avais été embauché à Poudlard ; j'ai envoyé la même lettre à Dumbledore, en espérant qu'il me croira. Je suis prêt à venir m'expliquer en personne si c'est ce qu'il veut. Je ne demande pas grand chose : juste te revoir en sachant que tu me sais innocent, et pouvoir rencontrer mon filleul._

_Sirius._

Esteban relu plusieurs fois la lettre, avec à chaque fois de nouvelles questions qui lui venaient en tête. Lestranges était le chef des fascistes de l'époque, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait. Il regarda Lupin.

-Vous croyez ce qu'il vous dit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il a le droit qu'on écoute ce qu'il a à dire.

-Qui est au courant de cette lettre ?

-Dumbledore. Et puis maintenant toi. C'est tout.

Esteban regarda de nouveau la lettre qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-Qui était son frère ?

-Tom Black. Il a rejoint les fascistes pour quelques années, puis il s'est rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin, alors il a assassiné plusieurs généraux de Lestranges, et il s'est suicidé.

Esteban ne retint que la première partie de la réponse.

-Son frère était un fasciste ?!

-Oui. La famille Black était connue pour être des fervents admirateurs de leur cause.

Esteban n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Et ça vous a étonné d'apprendre que Sirius Black les avait rejoint ?

-Sirius a toujours été à part de sa famille. D'abord il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, ce qui constituait déjà la plus grande offense possible pour les Black, puis il a multiplié les affronts comme ça jusqu'à se faire déshériter.

Esteban regardait l'homme en face de lui en fronçant les sourcils, l'air très soupçonneux. Lupin s'en aperçut car il dit :

-Tu n'as pas connu Sirius, Esteban, tu ne sais pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que sa famille et leur obsession pour les sangs purs. Et il n'y a personne qu'il aimait plus que ton père. Pendant treize ans j'ai vécu convaincu qu'il était coupable, mais en revenant à Poudlard cette année, beaucoup de souvenirs me sont revenus et il m'a semblé de plus en plus impossible que Sirius ait pu faire ça. Peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être aussi qu'un homme innocent a passé treize ans à Azkaban. Dans tous les cas on ne peut pas ignorer cette lettre.

Esteban ne répondit rien. Il entendait ce que Lupin disait, mais de son point de vue, c'était juste un homme qui espérait de tout son cœur que son meilleur ami soit ce qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il était. Puis Esteban prit une grande inspiration et posa sa dernière question, celle dont il redoutait le plus la réponse bien qu'il était à peu près sûr de la connaître :

-Qui est son filleul ?

Pendant un instant il ne vit que le regard de Lupin plongé dans le sien, puis il entendit :

-C'est toi Esteban.

—————

Esteban était assit dans le bureau de Remus Lupin qui l'avait invité à venir prendre un thé. Pendant les premières minutes il n'échangèrent que des banalités, puis le professeur demanda :

-Dumbledore t'a parlé ?

Esteban hocha la tête.

-Il m'a dit que Sirius Black était innocent, mais qu'il devait rester caché car le ministère ne le croira jamais.

-Et toi, tu le crois ?

Esteban hésita avant de répondre. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à se poser cette question, il avait même fait des recherches en fouillant dans des vieux journaux et les anciens dossiers d'élèves.

-Oui je pense. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il trouverait un moment pour qu'on se rencontre, comme c'est mon parrain. Et puis il m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire.

Lupin posa sa tasse de thé et prit une grande inspiration.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui.

Esteban voulut lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble, mais il avait bien vu que ce jour là Lupin n'était pas aussi décontracté que les fois précédentes.

-Après en avoir parlé avec Dumbledore, je voulais te proposer de devenir ton tuteur. C'est-à-dire que je serais ton responsable légal, et pendant les vacances tu n'auras plus à retourner à l'orphelinat, tu pourras venir chez moi, et là où sera Sirius, même si ce n'est pas encore vraiment fixé. Je te propose ça maintenant parce que… ton père était vraiment un très bon ami pour moi, et malheureusement ma… disons situation à l'époque où il est mort ne me permettait pas de m'occuper d'un enfant dans de bonnes conditions, mais si maintenant je peux te faire passer des vacances plus agréables ce sera déjà ça.

Esteban ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Devant son manque de réaction, Lupin ajouta d'un air gêné :

-Bien sûr ce n'est pas une obligation, si tu as envie de continuer à passer ton été à l'orphelinat je comprendrais… Tu peux y réfléchir si tu veux, et tu me diras plus tard ce que tu as décidé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, évidemment que c'est oui ! S'exclama Esteban d'un ton joyeux. Quitter l'orphelinat, j'en ai toujours rêvé, et si en plus c'est pour passer mes vacances avec les deux meilleurs amis de mon père, bien sûr que je suis d'accord !

C'était la première fois que Lupin le voyait sourire comme ça : un vrai sourire, sincère, qui pour une fois n'avait rien de cynique ou d'ironique. Et dans cette expression, il reconnut Lily… Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps, et Esteban demanda sérieusement :

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire pareil avec Hermione ? Hermione Granger, c'est mon amie et elle est orpheline elle aussi et elle n'a personne qui pourrait devenir son tuteur… Vous savez c'est quelqu'un de très bien et honnêtement je ne me vois pas trop lui dire que je vais passer des vraies vacances pendant qu'elle repart à l'orphelinat.

Lupin fut pris de cours par cette demande. Il n'était déjà pas sûr de pouvoir accueillir correctement Esteban ( étant donné qu'il était logé par Poudlard dans l'année il allait devoir se trouver un endroit pour l'été, or il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer quelque chose de très grand ), mais devenir tuteur de deux personnes en même temps, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Et puis il y avait autre chose…

-Le problème Esteban c'est que comme je te l'ai dit tu verras Sirius cet été aussi, et Hermione ne doit pas savoir qu'on le cache.

-Mais elle le sait déjà.

Devant l'air effaré de Lupin, Esteban s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre, même Louis mon meilleur ami n'est pas au courant, mais Hermione je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher. En plus elle était avec moi quand j'ai appris que vous et Sirius étaient des amis de mon père, donc elle aurait deviné au bout d'un moment.

Lupin prit le temps de réfléchir. Esteban avait l'air de vraiment tenir à cette fille, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu en cours elle avait l'air d'être une personne très gentille et intelligente.

-Ecoute, faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore, d'accord ? C'est principalement lui qui va s'occuper de cacher Sirius, donc c'est à lui de prendre la décision.

-D'accord, répondit Esteban en souriant de nouveau. Merci.

Puis le garçon se leva et prit son sac sur l'épaule.

-J'ai cours à 17h, il va falloir que j'y aille.

-D'accord.

Lupin hésita un instant, sentant l'angoisse lui nouer les entrailles. Il s'était imaginé la scène dans sa tête mille fois, et pourtant il se sentait incapable de lui annoncer. Mais il devait le faire aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix. Si Esteban devait le rejeter, il fallait mieux que ce soit maintenant plutôt qu'une fois qu'il serait sa pupille.

-Esteban, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que tu acceptes ma proposition. Je… je suis un loup-garou.

Ces derniers mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge et il craint un instant qu'il allait devoir les répéter, mais Esteban eut un sourire faible et lui murmura :

-Je l'avais un peu deviné ça vous savez…

Lupin le regarda, ahuri, puis il murmura d'une voix grave :

-Je préférerais que tu ne le répètes pas.

-Non bien sûr. Votre secret est aussi bien gardé que celui de Sirius.

Lupin haussa les sourcils :

-Donc je suppose qu'Hermione est au courant ?

-En fait on l'a deviné ensemble, répondit Esteban avec un sourire coupable.

-Ok, répondit Lupin qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.


	4. Interlude1

**_Interlude 1 _**

-Il est là !

-Hé, Remus !

Antonio et Sirius dévalèrent les escaliers vers leur ami qui leva la tête vers eux. Antonio fut choqué par la pâleur et l'air fatigué de Remus. D'habitude, lui et Sirius ne lui posaient pas de questions pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais là Antonio ne pouvait ignorer son état.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

-Ça va, je… c'est ma mère qui était malade donc je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai dû passer la nuit éveillé pour être sûr que ça allait et, euh, mon chat m'a griffé, d'où ma cicatrice…

Antonio et Sirius se regardèrent, assez désemparés. Puis Sirius se tourna de nouveau vers Remus et lui dit en fronçant les sourcils :

-Tu sais qu'on sait que t'es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Il prit appui contre le mur derrière lui et murmura dans un souffle :

-Depuis quand ?

-Je sais pas, répondit Antonio. Assez longtemps quand même.

Remus s'était vraiment imaginé qu'ils n'avaient rien deviné ?

-Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ? demanda le garçon d'un air désespéré.

Antonio haussa les épaules.

-Ça a l'air de te mettre tellement mal à l'aise d'en parler, on ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça.

-Et toi, ajouta Sirius avec force, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? On est censé être tes amis quand même !

-Justement, répondit Remus d'une voix faible, j'avais envie que vous restiez mes amis !

Antonio se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Mais, qu'est ce que ça change ?

Remus regarda son ami dans les yeux, presque au bord des larmes.

-Ça change que je suis un monstre !

Les deux garçons en face de lui restèrent silencieux, ahuris, puis Sirius éclata de rire et alla passer son bras autour de l'épaule de Remus tout en disant :

-Ton activité favorite c'est lire au coin du feu en buvant un chocolat chaud, excuse nous si nous ne sommes pas terrifiés à ta vue !

Remus n'en revenait pas. Ses amis savaient ce qu'il était et ils ne le rejetaient pas ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Antonio lui dit :

-Enfin pour nous tu es notre meilleur ami Remus, le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ne change rien à ça.


	5. SiriusBlack

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que je vienne Esteban. Si je vois Sirius Black ils vont avoir dû mal à me dire non après.

-Ils ne pourront pas te dire non Hermione, c'est précisément pourquoi tu dois venir.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Évidemment elle avait envie d'avoir un tuteur, de pouvoir quitter enfin l'orphelinat, mais elle était tout de même mal à l'aise à l'idée d'imposer ça à Lupin sans lui laisser le choix. Elle suivit cependant Esteban et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

-Bonjour Morolla, les accueillis Dumbledore. Ah, et Miss Granger vous a accompagné.

Hermione murmura un « bonjour », très mal à l'aise. Le ton critique de Dumbledore ne lui avait pas échappé, mais si Esteban l'avait perçu lui aussi il ne le montra pas. Il y avait deux autres hommes dans la pièce, qui étaient debout côte à côte. Le premier était Remus Lupin, leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le deuxième devait bien sûr être Sirius Black. S'il avait encore les traits tirés et la mine lugubre qui étaient déjà présents dans les journaux, Black était cependant beaucoup plus présentable. Il portait des habits propres et ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Dans son attitude il y avait un mélange d'élégance et de désinvolture et Hermione se dit qu'il avait dû être très beau. Ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole en premier.

-J'en ai parlé avec Sirius, et je suis d'accord pour être le tuteur de Miss Granger également, si vous le permettez Dumbledore.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement et elle vit du coin de l'œil le sourire satisfait d'Esteban.

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore, si ce point là est fixé il me reste donc à vous expliquer comment cela va se dérouler. Comme le professeur Lupin vous l'a déjà expliqué, il est absolument capital que les gens ignorent que Sirius est de notre côté et que nous le cachons. Pour cela nous avons choisi d'utiliser sa maison familiale, actuellement inoccupée, qui se situe au 12 Square Grimmauld, à Londres.

Sirius Black fit une grimace qui semblait indiquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de cette décision, mais Dumbledore continua.

-Cette maison étant incartable, elle nous servira également de quartier général pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Le quoi ? Demanda Esteban en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'Ordre du Phoenix est une organisation secrète de résistance contre les fascistes. Elle existait déjà lors de la précédente guerre, et la montée des actes fascistes au cours des derniers mois nous a forcé à la remettre sur pied. Elle se compose d'un certains nombre de personnes, dont moi-même, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

-Rogue ?!

Esteban n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette exclamation, mais elle fut en partie cachée par une question d'Hermione.

-Cela veut dire que tous ces gens sont au courant pour, euh, Sirius ?

-Oui, mais ce sont les seules personnes qui le sont avec vous deux, et cela doit impérativement rester le cas.

Après qu'Esteban et Hermione aient hoché la tête, Dumbledore continua :

-Pour ce qui est de cet été, vous le passerez donc à Square Grimmauld, en compagnie de Sirius et de Remus qui logera là le temps des vacances.

—————

Quelques semaines plus tard, Esteban reçu une lettre de Sirius qui était adressée à Hermione et lui. Son parrain lui parlait comme s'il les avait toujours connus et qu'Azkaban n'avait jamais existé. Le ton se voulait joyeux mais il était tout de même facile de deviner l'amertume derrière ces mots. De toute évidence Sirius n'était pas ravi d'être enfermer dans cette maison qu'il avait fui à 18 ans. Il leur disait qu'il avait hâte de les recevoir cet été et que leurs chambres étaient prêtes. Et puis il avait joint à sa lettre une photo qu'Esteban passa des heures à contempler. On y voyait trois garçons d'environ 15 ans, qui riaient face à la caméra. Antonio était au centre, portant sur lui le pull de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ( Esteban ne savait même pas jusqu'à maintenant que son père en faisait partie ). A sa droite se trouvait Lupin, un doux sourire sur son visage et l'air beaucoup plus heureux qu'Esteban ne l'avait jamais vu. A la gauche d'Antonio se trouvait Sirius, avec déjà les cheveux longs et un rire charmeur qui devait faire fondre beaucoup de filles. Esteban repensa aux mots de McGonagall « ils étaient inséparables ! » et il pensa à Lupin à qui on avait répété pendant treize ans qu'un de ses meilleurs amis avait trahi l'autre. Son professeur avait dû passer treize ans de solitude, à essayer de comprendre à quel moment cela avait-il dérapé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu rater, tout en étant entouré des fantômes de deux garçons qui refusaient de le quitter.


	6. Interlude2

**Interlude 2**

Remus parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard les entrailles serrées. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à faire cours, ni comment il faisait pour réussir à marcher vers le bureau de Dumbledore où Sirius l'attendait. Sirius qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis treize ans. Au moment de frapper à la porte il sentit sa force l'abandonner, et il tourna la poignée d'une main tremblante. Dumbledore n'était pas là ; il avait visiblement souhaité que les deux hommes se retrouvent sans sa présence. Sirius se leva brusquement en voyant Remus arriver. Il avait l'air aussi bouleversé que lui. Il était très maigre, les cheveux sales et le teint livide, et semblait avoir vieilli de plus de vingt ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Et pourtant c'était bien lui, Sirius Black, possédant toujours et malgré ses treize ans en prison cette grâce aristocratique qu'il partageait avec ses cousines fascistes, et sa désinvolture qui était elle propre à lui. Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps sans rien se dire, puis ce fut Remus qui parla en premier, sans qu'il puisse savoir d'où lui venait la force de le faire, et il murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Je suis tellement désolé. De ne pas avoir empêché tout ça…

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire Remus.

-Et de les avoir écoutés… je n'y croyais pas au début mais ils ont fini par me convaincre et je…

-C'est moi qui suis désolé Remus.

La voix de Sirius était posée, contrairement à celle de Remus qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi, d'avoir foncé dans le tas pour me venger sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, et de t'avoir laissé seul.

Remus ne répondit pas et il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Sirius se précipita vers lui en s'exclamant d'une voix soudain pleine d'émotions :

-Moony !

Et en entendant ce surnom qui n'avait pas été prononcé depuis tant d'années, Remus s'effondra contre son vieil ami, le visage posé sur son épaule, pendant que Sirius posait sa main sur sa nuque. Sirius avait exactement la même odeur que dans le souvenir de Remus, et ce dernier ferma les yeux, espérant contre toute vraisemblance qu'en les rouvrant il verrait un Sirius Black âgé de 18 ans et souriant, avec un Antonio Morolla qui surgirait dans la pièce en s'écriant joyeusement : « Alors comment ça va les amoureux ? »


	7. SquareGrimmauld

Esteban faisait sa valise, n'en revenant toujours pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content que l'été soit venu. Il n'allait pas retourner à l'orphelinat, il n'y retournerait plus jamais. Au lieu de ça il allait dans la maison de son parrain, avec son tuteur et Hermione. Il descendit les escaliers de son dortoir et la vit qui l'attendait dans la salle commune, sa valise à la main. Elle avait un grand sourire et quand il arriva à son niveau il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

———

Remus Lupin les accueillis à la gare de King's Cross et les emmena au 12 Square Grimmauld. Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans la maison que Sirius Black se jeta sur eux. Il avait un grand sourire, et cela transformait son visage ; on aurait dit qu'il avait rajeunit de plusieurs années. Il leur offrit un verre et leur fit visiter. C'était une maison gigantesque, toute en hauteur, et très sombre. Au rez-de-chaussée on trouvait un salon avec de vieux canapés poussiéreux, et une grande tapisserie représentant un arbre généalogique sur lequel Sirius ne s'attarda pas. Il y avait aussi la cuisine, qui comportait principalement une très longue table pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, et une immense cheminée. Au premier étage se trouvait un très long couloir qui ne comportait que des chambres, dont celles d'Esteban, Hermione, et Lupin. Elles étaient toutes identiques : il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce, une tapisserie verte et argent et une petite salle de bain pour chacune. Au bout du couloir il y avait encore des escaliers, et Esteban avait vu de l'extérieur que la maison comportait en tout trois étages, mais Sirius ne leur en montra pas plus.

———

Si Sirius Black craignait au début que son filleul et sa copine s'ennuient enfermés tout l'été dans cette maison qui était à ses yeux détestable, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Ils passèrent une bonne moitié du mois de juillet à faire du ménage, la maison étant remplie de vieux objets poussiéreux dont Sirius voulait absolument se débarrasser. Hermione retrouva au fond d'une vieille armoire une photo de Sirius enfant, qui avait le bras passé autour du cou d'un petit garçon, qui devait avoir environ deux ans de moins que lui mais qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle la montra à Sirius. Son visage s'assombrit, mais il s'empressa de la lancer dans la caisse qui contenait tout ce qu'il y avait à jeter, et se mit subitement à parler de la météo, comme si cela avait une importance capitale. Quand le soir Hermione alla emmener la caisse dans la grosse poubelle au coin de la rue, elle remarqua que la photo n'y était plus.

———

Les semaines à Square Grimmauld étaient ponctuées régulièrement de réunions de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Esteban et Hermione n'avaient pas le droit d'y assister, mais certaines personnes restaient dîner après et cela rendaient les soirées très agréables. Ainsi ils rencontrèrent Tonks, une jeune femme dynamique qui les faisait beaucoup rire, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dont la présence impressionnait, et Arthur et Molly Weasley qui avaient une fille à Poudlard.

-Elle est à Gryffondor elle aussi, vous devriez la connaître ? Demanda Sirius à Esteban et Hermione. Ginny Weasley.

-Oui je vois qui c'est, répondit Hermione. Elle est dans l'année en dessous de moi. Une rousse qui joue au quidditch ?

Les Weasley prirent ainsi l'habitude d'emmener leur fille à Square Grimmauld à chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion, et les trois jeunes devinrent vite assez complices. Esteban notamment avait l'air de particulièrement bien s'entendre avec Ginny qui était très sympa, drôle et dynamique, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse, même si elle ne le dit jamais.

———

Ainsi l'été se passa, plus rapidement que tous les étés qu'Esteban avait pu vivre, et ils étaient à une semaine de la rentrée quand Sirius dit à son filleul :

-Je suis un peu étonné que tu ne m'aies posé aucune question sur ton père tu sais.

Esteban se sentit soudain gêné. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard il était associé à son père, par Rogue, mais aussi Dumbledore, McGonagall, puis maintenant Lupin et Sirius, car il était son portrait craché. Mais Esteban ne connaissait pas Antonio, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, et être toujours ramené à quelqu'un qui était un étranger pour lui le gênait, même s'il avait un peu honte de penser ainsi. D'une certaine manière il avait peur qu'on lui dise qu'Antonio était quelqu'un de tellement génial et d'extraordinaire, et que lui ne serait jamais à sa hauteur. Et puis il y avait Hermione, qui n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses parents, et personne à qui poser des questions, et il ne voulait pas le lui rappeler.

Sirius n'attendit pas qu'Esteban lui réponde, et il dit :

-Antonio était quelqu'un de toujours joyeux et enthousiaste. Il était le premier partant pour rigoler et aller enfreindre les règles avec moi, mais il savait aussi redevenir très sérieux quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Sirius soupira puis ajouta :

-Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que ton père me manque. Lily aussi me manque beaucoup. On ne s'est pas toujours très bien entendus tous les deux, mais en grandissant j'ai fini par reconnaître que c'était quelqu'un de très bien.

A la surprise d'Esteban ce fut Hermione qui demanda :

-Ils sont sortis tôt ensemble ? Antonio et Lily ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Oh non, pas avant la septième année. Antonio est tombé amoureux d'elle en cinquième année, et il a commencé à lui faire vraiment la cour en sixième année, mais Lily n'était pas très intéressée. Jusqu'au moment où elle l'a été, et là elle était dingue de lui.


	8. Interlude3

**Interlude 3**

-Evans, salua Antonio à la fin de son cours de potion.

-Morolla, répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux.

-Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, nous sommes le premier du mois, c'est donc le jour de ma déclaration.

-T'inquiète pas, répondit Lily d'un ton un peu sarcastique, je n'avais pas oublié.

Sirius observait la scène de loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait presque un an qu'Antonio se livrait à ce petit rituel, et si la jeune fille s'était montrée maintes fois exaspérée, elle avait toutefois toujours eu le mérite d'écouter le jeune homme parler jusqu'au bout.

-Pour ce mois-ci j'ai innové, je t'ai écrit un poème.

-Tu m'en as déjà écrit au moins dix des poèmes, ce n'est pas vraiment une innovation…

-Non mais attend Lily, celui-ci est en alexandrin et en vers !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils avec étonnement et Antonio ajouta :

-Bon je t'avoue que Remus m'a un peu aidé pour l'écrire, mais l'idée générale reste de moi.

-Hmmm-mmmm, fit Lily en hochant la tête avec un sourire amusé.

-Donc je te le donne, et puis bien sûr je te pose la question qui va avec : est-ce que tu voudrais passer la prochaine sortie à Hogsmead avec moi, en tête à tête ?

-D'accord.

-Ok, bon je te dis donc… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-J'ai dis d'accord, je veux bien aller à Hogsmead avec toi.

-Mais… pour de vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour te moquer de moi ?

-Je ne me moque pas des gens moi Morolla, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

En entendant cette phrase Antonio se dit que c'était foutu, mais Lily lui fit un grand sourire et en quittant la pièce elle lui dit :

-J'en profiterai pour te faire un compte rendu du poème !

———

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Elle a dit oui !

-C'est grâce au poème de Moony ça, dit Sirius qui avait visiblement très envie de rire.

-Elle ne l'avait même pas encore ouvert le poème ! Et puis c'est le poème de Moony et moi, je te signale.

-Félicitations Antó, dit Remus qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son livre. Après un an à persévérer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Antonio fronça les sourcils. Ses deux amis commençaient à l'énerver, entre le premier qui était sur le point d'éclater de rire et le deuxième qui n'avait même pas lâché son bouquin, ils ne se rendaient absolument pas compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Lily Evans, dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps et à qui il le répétait depuis plus d'un an, avait accepté de sortir avec lui ! Il eut soudain un sourire maléfique et annonça :

-En tout cas vu que je ne serai pas disponible à la prochaine sortie Hogsmead, vous pourrez en profiter pour passer l'après-midi en amoureux vous aussi.

Cette fois les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers lui et le regardèrent d'un air très sérieux.

-Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Antonio d'avoir envie de rire devant l'air ahuri et gêné des deux garçons. Il se leva et chuchota dans l'oreille de Remus :

-Tu devrais lui écrire un poème, apparemment ça marche.

Et il regarda, ravi, le jeune garçon se cacher derrière son livre en rougissant pendant que Sirius le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.


	9. McGonagall

**Petite précision pour ce chapitre : il faut considérer que dans cette histoire il y a plusieurs professeurs par matières ( comme dans un lycée standard ) **

—————

Minerva McGonagall était assise dans son bureau, en train de relire pour la troisième fois l'essai de son élève, Esteban Morolla. Elle avait fait sa connaissance en septembre dernier, alors qu'il rentrait en cinquième année. Elle l'avait déjà croisé auparavant bien sûr, mais elle n'était alors pas son professeure et ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Or l'été dernier, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'à partir de la rentrée chaque élève devait avoir son directeur de maison comme professeur. Évidemment McGonagall avait salué cette décision. Il était stupide de diriger la maison d'élèves qu'on n'avait jamais eu en cours. Cependant elle avait tout de suite réalisé qu'elle aurait alors, pour la première fois, Esteban Morolla comme élève, et cela la mettait très mal à l'aise, pour une raison simple : quand elle voyait ce garçon elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Antonio Morolla. Elle avait très bien connu Antonio, comme élève et puis plus tard comme membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et elle n'arrivait pas à voir son fils sans penser à lui et à Lily. Or ce garçon n'était pas son père, il ne l'avait même jamais connu, et elle allait devoir faire très attention à ça. Elle s'était donc préparée psychologiquement à son premier cours avec lui, mais il se trouva face à elle bien plus tôt que ce qui était prévu.

-Le professeur Chourave m'informe que vous avez eu des propos déplacés pendant la visite du ministre de la Magie ?

Fudge avait décidé de se rendre à Poudlard pour expliquer aux élèves son plan d'action pour attraper Sirius Black. Cela avait exaspéré McGonagall, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit que cela donnait l'impression au ministre que l'équipe de Poudlard le soutenait, et c'était aussi la confirmation que le ministère n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait l'homme qu'il recherchait.

-J'ai juste dit à Fudge que s'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Sirius Black au bout de six mois à ne rechercher que lui, c'est que son plan d'action ne devait pas être très efficace, et qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber cette affaire et de se consacrer à d'autres choses plus importantes. Comme rechercher des fascistes qui tuent vraiment des gens, par exemple.

McGonagall blêmit, puis elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en regardant le garçon qui était assit en face d'elle dans son bureau.

-Pardon ?

Elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez à moitié suggéré au ministre que Sirius Black était innocent ?

-Mais il l'est !

-Morolla, vous savez certainement qu'à peu près l'ensemble du monde magique est au courant que votre père était le meilleur ami de Sirius Black. Alors qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste ? Que Fudge découvre que vous le protégez et que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux à Azkaban ?

-Je suis désolé mais mon raisonnement est très logique, n'importe qui aurait pu faire cette réflexion !

Cette fois la professeure n'arrivait plus à garder son calme.

-Mais personne ne l'a faite ! Car personne ne parle ainsi à Fudge ! Enfin, c'est le ministre de la magie !

-Et alors ? S'était exclamé Morolla. C'est pas pour ça qu'il a le droit d'être épargné de réflexions qu'on ferait à n'importe qui d'autre.

———

Les semaines suivantes n'avaient été que la répétition de cet après-midi là. Pendant les cours de métamorphose Morolla ne disait que ce qu'il pensait, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il s'adressait à un professeur, et cela rendait McGonagall folle, alors elle lui donnait des heures de colle et lui répétait qu'un élève devait du respect à ses ainés, ce qui était un principe avec lequel Morolla était en total désaccord. Esteban Morolla se retrouva avec des heures de colle presque tous les soirs, et des fois une petite voix dans la tête de McGonagall lui disait qu'elle allait trop loin, que ce garçon ne méritait pas autant d'acharnement, et que peut-être, même si elle avait honte de l'avouer, elle était juste déçue de se rendre compte qu'Esteban n'avait pas du tout le caractère jovial de son père. Et elle avait repensé à Antonio et Lily, et s'était dit qu'ils seraient sans doute peinés de savoir qu'elle traitait leur fils de cette manière. Ainsi, quand Esteban arriva dans son bureau mardi dernier pour une énième heure de colle, elle lui tendit une feuille et lui dit :

-Visiblement Morolla, nous n'arrivons pas à nous comprendre. J'aimerais donc que pour ce soir vous me rédigiez un essai m'expliquant votre comportement. De cette façon, vous pourrez dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, calmement, et sans que je vous interrompe.

Esteban l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il s'attendait à un piège, mais prit finalement la feuille, et ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'il l'a tendit à son professeure. Celle-ci le congédia et commença à lire l'essai. Elle n'avait jamais rien lu d'aussi brillant. Morolla avait une façon de manier les mots et d'argumenter qui était incroyable. Il lui disait qu'il considérait que toutes les personnes devaient être traitées à égalité, et qu'un ministre ou un professeur ne devait pas avoir le droit à plus de considération qu'un adolescent. Ainsi la situation se calma, et même s'il arrivait que le caractère vielle école de McGonagall refasse surface devant les remarques de Morolla, et qu'Esteban vienne de temps en temps frapper à la porte de son bureau pour faire son heure de colle, elle se mit à vraiment apprécier cet élève et à le reconnaître pour ce qu'il était : un garçon qui se méfiait des adultes, dont les histoires avaient conduit à la mort de ses parents et à l'emprisonnement de son parrain innocent, mais un garçon qui était malgré tout attachant.


	10. Interlude4

**Interlude 4 **

\- Bon, on s'est fait prendre. En plus on n'a rien trouvé.

Sirius réagit à la remarque d'Antonio en grognant.

\- Par McGonagall en plus, on pouvait pas trouver pire… en plus c'est même pas son bureau, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

\- Comme Beaugas n'est pas là elle doit se porter garante de ses affaires, répondit Remus.

Les trois garçons étaient assis dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison qui les avaient laissés seuls face à une feuille avec en en-tête une phrase qu'elle leur avait demander de recopier 300 fois. Sirius lut la sienne « Je ne dévalise pas le bureau d'un professeur, encore moins pendant son absence. ».

\- Fais voir ce que t'as marqué toi ?

Sirius et Antonio échangèrent leur feuille et Sirius lu sur celle de son ami : « Je ne détruit pas le cadenas de la porte du bureau de mon professeur pour y entrer par effraction. »

\- Eh c'est pas juste, s'exclama Antonio, ta phrase est plus courte que la mienne !

\- Oh bah ça va, il y a à peine cinq mots de différence.

\- Cinq fois trois cents je te signale, c'est énorme !

Antonio reprit sa feuille, désespéré, et commença à recopier sa première ligne quand il entendit Sirius demander :

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ta phrase ?

Antonio leva la tête vers Remus qui avait déjà écrit deux lignes sans se plaindre.

\- Oh bah c'est le même genre que les vôtres vous savez…

Sirius lui prit sa feuille des mains et lu à voix haute :

\- « Je ne devrais pas être ami avec Mr Black et Mr Morolla ». Ah bah génial, merci !

\- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'entrer dans ce bureau, murmura Remus avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon bah en tout cas tu nous dit quand tu ne voudras plus traîner avec nous !

\- C'est McGonagall qui a décidé de ce que je devais écrire, pas moi.

Remus essaya de ne pas rire devant l'air grognon de Sirius, mais il ne put s'en empêcher quand Antonio s'exclama :

\- En plus c'est minuscule comme phrase ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais son préféré de toutes façons.


	11. Noël

Esteban était assit par terre dans son dortoir, adossé à son lit et se tenant le visage avec ses mains crispées. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en arriver là ? Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'Hermione et lui ne se disputent. Et ce n'était pas juste des désaccords ; ils rentraient chacun dans une colère noire et finissaient par se dire des choses vraiment méchantes, qu'aucun des deux ne pensaient réellement mais qui blessaient quand même. Est-ce que ça avait été la dispute de trop ? Esteban avait dit, sans crier, d'une voix calme, que si leur relation était comme ça maintenant, il fallait mieux tout arrêter. Au moment où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres il s'était maudit, se promettant de s'excuser et de dire à Hermione que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, mais Hermione avait à peine parut choquée et lui avait répondue qu'elle était d'accord, qu'ils seraient sans doute plus heureux chacun de leur côté. Et voilà, c'était fini. Esteban Morolla et Hermione Granger s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord. Et pourtant il n'y avait rien au monde avec lequel Esteban était moins d'accord.

—————

Remus Lupin était assit dans son bureau à Poudlard, en train de corriger des copies. C'était maintenant sa deuxième année comme professeur, mais il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était son bureau. Pour lui c'était encore le bureau du professeur Hering qui disparaissait mystérieusement chaque week-end et la pièce que Sirius, Antonio et lui avaient explorée maintes fois en riant.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés entra en souriant timidement.

-Hermione ! Entre, assieds-toi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va merci, je… je voulais te dire que je ne pense pas passer Noël à Square Grimmauld cette année.

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux le passer où ?

-Ici, à Poudlard.

-Marie reste pendant les vacances ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux rester ici toute seule alors ?

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et pour une raison simple : elle ne voulais pas passer Noël seule à Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est que… je ne pense pas qu'Esteban ai très envie que je sois là.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur son visage et s'empressa de l'essuyer. Elle n'était pas venue voir Lupin pour se lamenter, et elle avait déjà assez pleuré comme ça pour cette histoire.

-On n'est plus ensemble.

Remus avait l'air vraiment désolé et il resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant ses mots, puis il dit :

-C'est Esteban qui t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu viennes à Square Grimmauld ?

-Non…

Esteban ne lui avait rien dit par rapport à ça. Il ne lui avait même rien dit du tout, puisqu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

-Tu sais Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre vous mais dans tous les cas je ne pense pas qu'Esteban veuille que tu passes Noël toute seule. Et puis je suis ton tuteur autant que je suis celui d'Esteban, et ce n'est pas pour que tu passes les vacances à Poudlard.

Hermione sourit, puis elle remercia Lupin et parti. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour la convaincre et en eut un peu honte. Puis elle repensa à l'année dernière, quand elle avait apprit qu'elle avait un tuteur, et qu'elle pourrait enfin passer de vraies vacances, et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de faire marche arrière maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle était allée voir Lupin uniquement pour avoir une bonne excuse pour aller à Square Grimmauld.

—————

Une fois à Londres Esteban et Hermione se reparlèrent un peu, mais leurs échanges étaient forcés et n'avaient rien de joyeux. L'ambiance au Square Grimmauld devenait pesante et Lupin les regardait souvent en fronçant les sourcils, mais il y avait tout de même une personne qui semblait ne rien remarquer : Sirius. Esteban n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi heureux. Il passait son temps à leur répéter qu'il était content qu'ils soient là et à chanter des cantiques de Noël à longueur de journée et Esteban dû bien avouer que sa joie était contagieuse. Ils passèrent somme toute un bon réveillon, à rire des anecdotes que Sirius racontait sur ses années à Poudlard, parfois accompagnées de petites rectifications de la part de Remus.

——— 

A une semaine de la rentrée, vers minuit, Remus était assit en train de lire à son bureau dans sa chambre du Square Grimmauld, quand il entendit toquer. Il lança un « Oui ! », et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il attendit d'avoir fini sa phrase avant de se retourner. Il blêmi alors et se précipita vers Esteban qui prenait appui contre le mur et ne respirait presque plus. Remus le prit par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Calme toi Esteban. Il faut que tu respires.

Mais Esteban était à bout de souffle, c'était comme s'il manquait d'air, que l'oxygène refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons, et plus le temps passait plus la situation s'aggravait. Lupin passa le bras du garçon autour de son cou et il transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital.

———

Ils avaient à peine entendu la porte d'entrée claquer que Sirius et Hermione se précipitèrent vers Lupin qui venait d'arriver avec Esteban.

-Mais vous étiez où bon dieu ?

-A l'hôpital…

-Quoi ?!

Lupin leva la main, comme pour calmer l'ardeur des deux personnes en face de lui et dit :

-Si on allait s'asseoir tranquillement à la cuisine, d'accord ?

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous installés Remus expliqua :

-Esteban s'est senti mal cette nuit, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, donc je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Ils l'ont mis sous respirateur artificiel, ce qui l'a calmé, et lui ont donné de la ventoline, au cas où ça recommencerait.

-Mais… demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés. C'est de l'asthme ?

Lupin fit la grimace, l'air embêté.

-Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que c'était. On a vu un pneumologue, mais visiblement ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

Esteban, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main, prit enfin la parole.

-Je pense pas que c'est la peine de s'inquiéter. Je devais être fatigué, c'est tout. C'est rien de grave.

Mais le surlendemain cela recommença. Esteban n'arrivait plus à respirer, et s'il finit par se calmer, il s'avèra que la ventoline n'avait aucun effet. McGonagall, qui avait visiblement été prévenue par Lupin, insista pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard où Mme Pomphrey pourrait le surveiller et le mettre sous oxygène. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et lui quittèrent Square Grimmauld plus tôt que prévu, devant l'air plus dégoûté qu'inquiet de Sirius.

Une fois à Poudlard Esteban insista pour retourner dans son dortoir, mais il se présenta à l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit à bout de souffle, et même une fois calmé Mme Pomphrey refusa de le laisser repartir avant qu'il passe au moins trois jours à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Louis n'était pas encore rentré de ses vacances, et Lupin était retourné à Square Grimmauld après s'être assuré qu'il allait mieux pour de mystérieuses réunions de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione prit donc son courage à deux mains pour aller lui rendre visite. Elle lui amena un livre qu'elle lui avait initialement acheté pour lui offrir à Noël mais qu'elle avait finalement rangé quand ils s'étaient quittés. Esteban ne lui avait rien offert non plus, mais Hermione décida de lui donner malgré tout car c'était pour lui qu'elle l'avait choisi, et que cela l'occuperait. A son grand soulagement Esteban ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante et il fut ravi à la fois de la voir et de son cadeau. Pendant trois jours Hermione passa son temps à l'infirmerie et elle retrouva avec bonheur les conversations qu'elle avait avec Esteban, et uniquement avec lui. Quand elle retourna dans son dortoir le dimanche soir, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une nostalgie coupable à l'idée qu'avec le retour de Louis et la reprise des cours ces moments seraient terminés. Elle pensa aux paroles d'une chanson. « J'ai mis du temps pour oublier que je t'aimais trop ». Il lui faudrait sans doute une éternité pour oublier à quel point elle avait aimé Esteban.


	12. ColombeDelacour

La vie à Poudlard avait tranquillement reprit son cours et le printemps pointait son bout du nez, au grand bonheur de tout le château. Esteban n'avait pas refait de crises de respiration depuis Noël, et Mme Pomphrey lui avait dit qu'elles avaient dues être causées par la fatigue, même si Hermione trouvait cette explication un peu simpliste. Esteban et elle se voyaient souvent, et s'ils leur arrivaient toujours de temps en temps de se disputer ils étaient obligés à un moment donner de se réconcilier pour lire et répondre aux lettres de Sirius qui utilisait toujours une seule feuille pour écrire aux deux. Ils passaient également du temps à boire du thé dans le bureau de Lupin, même si celui-ci était de moins en moins présent le week-end en raison des nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Esteban avait souvent essayé d'en savoir plus sur leurs actions, mais Lupin le voyait venir et s'empressait de changer de sujet.

—————

Un après-midi d'avril, Hermione était assise dans la bibliothèque, en train de rédiger son essai de métamorphose. Il pleuvait des cordes ce samedi là et beaucoup d'élèves avaient choisis de faire comme elle, la salle était donc pleine.

-Excuse moi ?

Hermione leva la tête. Une fille d'à peu près son âge était debout devant elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus ; le genre de fille qui plaisait à beaucoup de garçons.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Toutes les autres chaises sont occupées.

-Oui bien sûr.

Hermione poussa ses affaires et se repencha sur son essai mais la jeune fille l'interrompit :

-Tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Gryffondor, répondit Hermione légèrement ennuyée – à la base elle était venue ici pour travailler sans être dérangée.

-Oh, j'adore les Gryffondors !! S'exclama la jeune fille. Moi je suis nouvelle dans cette école, avant je vivais en France et quand je suis arrivée a Poudlard en septembre j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais j'aurais préféré être à Gryffondor.

-Oh bah Serdaigle c'est bien aussi !

-D'ailleurs si tu es à Gryffondor tu dois connaître Esteban Morolla ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation Hermione leva la tête de son essai. Elle dit d'un ton méfiant :

-Oui…

-Il est dans la même année que moi et il est vraiment très sympa ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! Il m'a bien aidé quand je suis arrivée ici pour rattraper le programme. C'est la personne idéale pour ça, il a toujours les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières !

Puis Colombe s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

-D'ailleurs je suis un peu amoureuse de lui…

-Ah bon, répondit Hermione d'un ton glacial.

-Mais bon, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'est peine perdue. Il serait encore très proche de son ex… Hermione Granger, tu la connais ?

-Euh, vite fait. Excuse moi je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

C'était bien sûr faux, Hermione n'avait rien de prévu de l'après-midi, mais elle voulait absolument s'échapper de cette situation.

-Oh, d'accord, répondit la fille visiblement déçue. Au fait, je m'appelle Colombe Delacour ! Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ?

-Marie Delto, répondit Hermione sans même réfléchir. Au revoir !

———

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était avec Marie en train de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller en cours, quand elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Esteban et Colombe. Cette dernière sembla surexcitée de voir Hermione et s'exclama :

-Oh salut ! Comment tu vas ?

Esteban se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Tu connais Hermione ?

-Hermione ? Demanda Colombe en fronçant les sourcils.

-On doit y aller Esteban, s'empressa d'intervenir Hermione, on va être en retard en cours. A ce soir.

Elle attrapa le bras de Marie et s'empressa de partir avant que Colombe ne réagisse.

Le soir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Esteban demanda des explications à Hermione, comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, à l'exception du fait que Colombe Delacour avait un faible pour lui. Esteban regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais, quand elle t'a mentionné pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était toi ?

-J'en sais rien, je voulais en savoir plus !

Esteban se mit à éclater de rire, si fort qu'il en pleura.

Les jours suivants Hermione eut l'occasion de recroiser Colombe Delacour, qui ne semblait pas avoir d'autres amis qu'Esteban et Louis. Si au début la jeune fille lui faisait la tête dès qu'elle la voyait, elle pardonna cependant assez vite à Hermione et la considéra presque aussitôt comme une amie, même si ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque. Bien sûr Hermione trouvait Colombe très gentille, et elle lui était reconnaissante de ne plus lui en vouloir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver assez niaise. Elle le dit un jour à Esteban et celui-ci la fixa d'un regard perçant.

-Méfie toi Hermione, elle est bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laisse penser.

Ainsi Hermione dû s'habituer à voir Esteban presque toujours accompagné soit de Colombe Delacour, soit de Ginny Weasley, et cela lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur, même si de l'avis de Marie aucune des deux filles n'avaient autant d'importance aux yeux d'Esteban qu'Hermione.


	13. DoloresOmbrage

-Pardon ?!

L'été touchait à sa fin et Esteban Morolla était debout dans le salon du Square Grimmauld, face à son tuteur Remus Lupin.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Esteban, l'Ordre prend une place de plus en plus importante et c'est la priorité pour moi. Je suis obligé de quitter Poudlard.

Esteban reste un instant silencieux à regarder Lupin de ses yeux noirs, puis il s'exclama :

-Tu sais quoi, je n'y crois pas un instant. Tu adores enseigner, tes élèves t'adorent, et tu t'es toujours débrouillé pour assister aux réunions de l'Ordre malgré tout.

-Elles n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses qu'elles le seront l'année prochaine, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Dumbledore de travailler à mi-temps alors ? Guitton et Cholet le font bien !

Remus soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Esteban devait être si intelligent et borné ? Son visage se tordit d'une grimace et il dit à contre cœur :

-Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard parce que le ministère va envoyer quelqu'un de chez eux et qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'un loup-garou soit enseignant là-bas.

Il y eut un silence glacial dans la pièce, puis Esteban demanda :

-Comment ils peuvent savoir que tu es un loup-garou ?

Lupin eut un rire cynique.

-Ce sont eux qui tiennent les registres Esteban.

-Et Dumbledore ne peux pas s'y opposer ? C'est son école quand même !

-Dumbledore ne va plus être en mesure de s'opposer à grand-chose maintenant.

Remus quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Esteban anéanti.

—————

La Grande Salle était en train d'applaudir la nouvelle professeure, à l'exception d'Esteban qui la fusillait du regard depuis sa place à la table des Gryffondors.

-Regarde moi cette conne…

-Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait virer Remus, Esteban, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire triste.

-T'en sais rien ! Et si ce n'est pas elle c'est les gens pour qui elle bosse !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle aussi regrettait déjà l'absence de Lupin, qui en plus d'avoir toujours été quelqu'un de profondément gentil, était le meilleur professeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

———

Esteban prit place à côté de Louis en bougonnant, tout en fusillant du regard la nouvelle professeure.

-Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama t'elle d'une voix aiguë. Je me présente, Dolores Ombrage ! Comme vous le savez, je suis envoyée par le ministère de la magie pour vous apprendre les bonnes méthodes ! En effet, l'enseignement des Défenses contre les forces du mal a été très mal conduit ces dernières années, et je suis venue corriger tout ça. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos baguettes pour les cours, vos livre suffiront.

Esteban haussa les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Vous voulez dire que nous n'allons pas pratiquer les sorts ?

Ombrage eut un sourire doucereux et s'approcha d'Esteban.

-Vous vous appelez ?

-Morolla.

-Morolla ! Mais oui bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos parents vous savez. Ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour combattre les fascistes. Étrange quand on y pense, étant donné qu'ils avaient pour meilleurs amis un loup-garou et un meurtrier notoire.

Esteban sentit ses mâchoires se serrer de rage, mais il ne dit rien. Ombrage enchaîna :

-D'ailleurs, je me demandais, comment ça se fait qu'un garçon courageux comme vous n'ai jamais cherché à retrouver Sirius Black pour se venger de la mort de ses parents ?

-J'attendais que le ministère s'en occupe, étant donné que c'est son travail, mais effectivement vous avez raison, j'aurais meilleur compte à m'en occuper moi-même.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Ombrage disparut instantanément et elle dit d'une voix sèche :

-Retenue Morolla. Demain soir, dans mon bureau. Vous saurez pour la suite que je ne supporte pas ce genre de remarque.

———

Hermione était assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand elle vit Esteban venir s'affaler dans la chaise à côté d'elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son livre de Défenses contre les forces du mal qu'elle était en train de lire et lui dit d'un ton énervé :

-Alors, géniale cette prof, n'est-ce pas ?

-M'en parle pas, répondit Hermione. Je suis collée avec elle mercredi.

Esteban la regarda, ahuri, et toute trace d'agacement disparut.

-Quoi ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

-T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-T'as été collée ?!

-Elle arrêtait pas de faire des remarques sur les loups-garous, ça m'a énervée !

Esteban était maintenant en train de sourire.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as été collée déjà ?

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait jamais eut de retenue, et Esteban le savait très bien. Elle lui dit :

-C'était impossible de rien dire là. Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour ne pas avoir de retenue toi.

-Oh mais j'en ai eu, t'inquiète pas. Mais je suis heureux d'apprendre que je partage cette expérience avec toi.

Esteban était à la limite d'éclater de rire mais Hermione était elle très sérieuse.

-On ne va pas pouvoir faire l'année comme ça Esteban. On a besoin de pratiquer les sorts, de savoir se défendre.

-Et bah écoute, si tu trouves l'expérience de l'heure de colle plaisante tu pourras toujours aller lui dire que tu désapprouves sa méthode.

-Je me disais… peut-être qu'on peut le faire seuls. Apprendre à se défendre je veux dire. Tu connais beaucoup de sorts, tu pourrais en faire profiter à d'autres.

Esteban regardait maintenant Hermione de son regard pétillant tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu sais que ça serait parfaitement interdit Hermione ?

Elle eut un petit rire narquois.

-Depuis quand ça t'arrête ?

—————

Esteban était assit à la Tête du Sanglier, pour la réunion qu'avait organisé Hermione lors de leur premier week-end à Hogsmead de l'année. C'était la première fois qu'Esteban entrait dans ce bar, et l'endroit était crasseux et semblait mal fréquenté. Cependant selon Hermione c'était l'endroit idéal pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Esteban observait, mal à l'aise, les élèves rassemblés. Il y avait Louis et Marie, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Colombe Delacour, ainsi que deux élèves à qui il n'avait jamais parlé : Suzie Capel qui était en Pouffsouffle dans l'année d'Hermione, et Olivier Dubois qui était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Esteban sentit la nausée l'envahir. Si Ombrage découvrait ce qu'il se passait ils auraient tous de gros problèmes et ce serait de sa faute. Il eut subitement envie de tout annuler mais Hermione prit la parole :

-Bonjour à tous, j'ai organisé cette réunion pour créer un groupe de défenses contre les forces du mal. Comme Ombrage ne nous apprend rien et qu'il est important qu'on progresse dans cette matière, à la fois pour nos examens et pour notre vie future, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait apprendre seuls, avec un bon professeur.

-Qui serait? Demanda Olivier Dubois.

-Esteban.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Hermione avant d'accepter de faire ça, et il n'était toujours pas convaincu d'en être capable. Cependant il se racla la gorge et répéta à peu près ce qu'elle lui avait dit :

-J'aime beaucoup cette matière, et mon tuteur est Remus Lupin qui a enseigné ici, donc il m'a apprit pas mal de choses. Après bien sûr chacun sera libre d'apporter sa contribution.

-Voilà donc j'ai créé une liste, continua Hermione, et je vous invite à y marquer chacun votre nom. Cependant vous devez promettre de ne parler de ça à personne. Il faut absolument que ce groupe reste secret.

Ginny fut la première à prendre la liste pour marquer son nom, mais Esteban qui était assit à côté d'elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras. Il lui murmura :

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça? Si ta mère apprend que je t'ai embrigadée là dedans elle va me tuer.

Ginny lui chuchota, de manière à ce que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende :

-Tu en as parlé à Sirius et Lupin?

-Euh, non.

À vrai dire, Esteban n'y avait même pas pensé. Maintenant il se disait que Remus serait sans doute contre, et que si Sirius approuvait cela le conforterait dans sa pensée que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ma mère l'apprenne alors, répondit Ginny en marquant son nom.

Les autres l'imitèrent puis s'attardèrent un peu pour discuter avant de quitter le bar. Quand il ne resta plus qu'Hermione et Esteban ce dernier murmura :

-J'espère qu'aucun d'eux ne va aller répéter tout ça à Ombrage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Hermione tout en rangeant soigneusement la liste de noms, si quelqu'un décide de parler il le regrettera.

Esteban la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais il ne posa pas de questions.


	14. Chapitre14

Esteban entra dans le bureau de McGonagall.

-Vous vouliez me voir Professeur ?

-Entrez Morolla.

Elle lui laissa le temps de s'asseoir puis demanda :

-Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Miss Granger récemment ?

Esteban se figea, se rappelant des derniers mois. Il avait fait une crise à la fin du mois d'octobre, et Hermione était venue le voir tous les jours. Elle était même venue passer la soirée avec lui le soir du festin d'halloween, malgré ses protestations pour qu'elle aille s'amuser avec les autres. Puis il était sorti de l'infirmerie, et ils avaient continué à se parler comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, jusqu'à la dernière séance de leur groupe de défense. Olivier Dubois avait posé des questions à Esteban sur Sirius Black, et il lui avait répondu que le ministère pouvait parfois faire de grosses erreurs de jugement. Hermione s'était après énervée contre lui, en lui disant qu'il avait été complètement inconscient d'avoir répondu ça, et ils s'étaient disputés. Esteban ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis.

Devant son absence de réponse McGonagall continua.

-Miss Granger s'est sentie mal lundi, et elle s'est rendue à l'infirmerie avec beaucoup de fièvre. Mme Pomphrey a diagnostiqué une pneumonie, et étant donné qu'il faut beaucoup de repos et que l'infirmerie est déjà pleine à cause de l'épidémie de grippe, il a été décidé d'envoyer Miss Granger à Square Grimmauld le temps qu'elle guérisse. Elle y est depuis hier et un médecin passe la voir tous les jours. Je voulais vous proposer d'aller passer le week-end là bas pour que vous puissiez la voir.

Esteban resta silencieux un long moment puis réussit à balbutier :

-C'est grave ?

-Pas à son âge, mais il faut éviter les complications, c'est pourquoi on a jugé préférable de l'envoyer à Londres.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas… un médecin vient la voir ? À Square Grimmauld ?

-C'est un médecin qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis quelques mois.

-Et… vous lui faites confiance ?

-Oui Morolla.

Le ton coupait court à toute protestation et Esteban demanda :

-Du coup je peux venir ? À Square Grimmauld, ce week-end ?

-Oui. Je vous laisse aller faire votre sac et je vous attend ici dans une heure. Je vous y emmène par poudre de cheminette.

-Merci.

———

Esteban était à peine arrivé dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld qu'il fut accueilli par Sirius qui le serra contre lui, suivit de Lupin qui demanda de sa voix douce habituelle :

-Ça va Esteban ?

La cuisine était pleine. Il y avait Molly et Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, et un homme qu'Esteban ne connaissait pas et qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Sirius tendit une enveloppe à Esteban en lui disant :

-On a trouvé ça dans le sac d'Hermione. C'est à ton nom.

Esteban prit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Il la reconnaissait : c'était l'enveloppe qui contenait la liste des membres de leur groupe de défense. Esteban parcourut la pièce des yeux, en se demandant, un peu effrayé, ce qu'on allait lui dire, mais d'après les expressions qu'il lut sur les visages, personne ne l'avait ouverte. C'était sans doute ce qu'avait espéré Hermione en inscrivant son prénom dessus. Il soupira de soulagement et demanda :

-Je peux aller la voir ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Sirius. Elle se repose mais je pense qu'elle sera contente de te voir.

Esteban sourit puis quitta la pièce et prit les escaliers. Il parcourut le long couloir sombre du premier étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, avant d'entrer tout doucement, ayant peur de la réveiller. Elle était allongé dans le grand lit à baldaquin, et se tourna vers lui.

-Esteban ?

-Hey, répondit il avec un sourire tout en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Comment ça va ?

-Ça va, répondit elle faiblement. Mieux.

-Si j'avais su je serai venu te voir dès le début, à l'infirmerie et…

-Esteban. C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Esteban se tut, repensant avec culpabilité à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur dispute. Il murmura :

-Je suis désolé.

Hermione se mit à tousser et Esteban lui tendit le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit et il l'aida à boire. Quand elle eut fini elle lui chuchota un « merci », puis ils restèrent silencieux un instant et Esteban dit :

-McGonagall m'a dit qu'un docteur venait te voir.

-Oui, c'est un nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Il passe vers vingt heure en général, tu verras il est vraiment gentil. Il est un peu plus jeune que Sirius et Lupin.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter une bonne demi-heure, puis on entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Esteban regarda sa montre et dit :

-Ça doit être le médecin. Je vais descendre, il ne voudra sans doute pas que je sois là pendant qu'il t'ausculte.

-Je vais sans doute dormir après, je suis fatiguée. Mais tu seras là demain ?

Esteban lui sourit.

-Oui, je reste jusqu'à dimanche soir. Je viendrai te voir, t'inquiète pas.

———

Dans l'entrée Sirius et Lupin étaient en train de discuter avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec les cheveux très noirs malgré sa peau pâle. Esteban descendit les escaliers et quand il arriva à leur hauteur Sirius le présenta :

-Voici Esteban, mon filleul. Esteban, je te présente Thibault Tédor, qui est médecin.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Esteban, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi ! Tu as vu Hermione ?

-Oui. Je reviens juste de sa chambre.

-Elle t'a beaucoup réclamé, tu sais.

Esteban se força à sourire, repensant encore à leur dispute, et Thibault ajouta :

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, elle est encore très faible mais d'ici quinze jours elle pourra retourner à Poudlard sans problème.

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius et Lupin et dit :

-Je monte la voir.

-Tu restes dîner après ?

L'homme sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

———

Esteban rentra dans la cuisine à la suite de Sirius et Lupin qui s'assirent à table. Il remarqua que la pièce était toujours pleine, et que McGonagall était restée.

-Alors il y avait quoi dans cette enveloppe ?

Esteban se tourna vers l'homme qui était déjà là tout à l'heure et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait parlé d'une voix agressive et le regardait d'un ton méprisant. Esteban lui répondit, assez sèchement :

-Il me semble que si Hermione avait voulu que vous soyez au courant de ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe, elle aurait marqué votre nom, pas le mien.

En un instant, l'homme saisit Esteban par le col et le plaqua au mur. Lupin se leva en s'écriant « Oh ! » mais c'était Sirius qui était le plus près. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste il projeta l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il s'approcha de lui et lui dit, les dents serrées :

-Tu sors de ma maison, immédiatement. Et je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu t'en prends à Esteban.

L'homme se releva, et pendant quelques secondes il sembla sur le point de frapper Sirius, mais celui-ci avait toujours sa baguette braquée sur lui, alors il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Une fois qu'on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Sirius rangea enfin sa baguette et se tourna sèchement vers Esteban.

-Et toi si tu veux continuer à provoquer les mauvaises personnes va falloir apprendre à dégainer un peu plus rapidement que ça.

Sirius alla se rasseoir pendant qu'Esteban restait immobile, évitant le regard de McGonagall qui lui avait déjà répété cent fois qu'il finirait par s'attirer des ennuis à force de répondre, puis Lupin dit d'une voix calme :

-Viens t'asseoir Esteban.

———

Après dîner Esteban suivit Lupin dans le salon et lui demanda :

-C'était qui cet homme ?

-Richard Davis. Un des rares gardiens humains d'Azkaban. Sirius ne parle jamais de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils ne s'aiment pas.

-Pourquoi il est dans l'Ordre ?

-Apparemment il aurait une dette envers Dumbledore et il lui est donc très fidèle. Et puis il côtoie des fascistes tous les jours, donc il nous est utile. Mais bon, son travail c'est d'encadrer des meurtriers, donc tu t'imagines bien qu'il n'a pas dû apprécié d'être remis à sa place par un garçon de 16 ans.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Lupin regardait Esteban, avant de lui dire :

-D'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose Esteban.

Le garçon leva les yeux, étonné par le ton sévère de Lupin.

-Parler de quoi ?

Son ancien professeur se leva puis quitta la pièce, avant de revenir accompagné de Sirius. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé en face d'Esteban et Lupin dit, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption :

-Qu'on parle de l'enveloppe d'Hermione.

Esteban sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le ton de Lupin avait beau être plus aimable que celui de Davis, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie d'en parler.

-C'est juste une enveloppe. Rien d'important.

Lupin soupira et ce fut Sirius qui dit :

-La liste qui était à l'intérieur, elle est ensorcelée Esteban.

-Vous… vous avez ouvert l'enveloppe ?

Esteban regardait les deux hommes assis en face de lui et se sentit soudain trahi.

-Vous avez fouillé dans le sac d'Hermione, vu cette enveloppe, et vous l'avez ouverte alors qu'elle était à mon nom ?

-On n'a pas fouillé dans le sac d'Hermione Esteban, répondit Lupin, on est tombé dessus quand on a sorti ses livres de cours dans la cuisine, comme nous l'avait demandé Mme Pomphrey qui voulait être sûre qu'Hermione se repose et ne travaille pas. Et oui, on a ouvert cette enveloppe, parce qu'on est en période de guerre Esteban et qu'on a trouvé ça bizarre de trouver une enveloppe à ton nom alors qu'Hermione te voit tous les jours à Poudlard et que si elle a quelque chose à te donner elle peut le faire d'une manière plus simple que comme ça. Et je t'avoue que ça ne nous a pas rassuré de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de noms ensorcelée, contenant notamment vos noms à tous les deux et celui de Ginny Weasley.

-Vous… vous ne l'avez pas dit à sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? A Molly ?

-Non, répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. On voulait d'abord t'en parler avant de la montrer à qui que ce soit.

-Mais comment vous pouvez savoir qu'elle est ensorcelée ?

-Il y une simple incantation à faire, répondit Lupin. Si l'objet est ensorcelé, il se met à vibrer.

-Maintenant tu veux bien nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? S'exclama Sirius.

Esteban hésita, mais il savait que s'il y avait bien deux personnes à qui il faisait confiance, c'étaient ceux qui étaient assis face à lui à ce moment là. Il soupira et dit :

-Je vous dis ce que c'est mais en échange vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux, dit Sirius.

Esteban se tourna vers Remus mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

-Je ne promet rien tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Bon… en fait c'est partie d'Ombrage, du fait qu'elle ne nous fait pas de cours pratiques. Hermione a donc eu l'idée de créer un groupe d'élèves où on apprendrait soi-même à se défendre. C'est ce qu'on a fait, mais évidemment ce groupe doit rester secret, il ne faut surtout pas qu'Ombrage l'apprenne. Ni McGonagall, ajouta t-il avec une grimace en imaginant la réaction de sa directrice de maison si elle l'apprenait. On se réunit deux fois par mois, et j'essaye de leur apprendre quelques sorts utiles. Cette feuille c'est la liste des membres du groupe. Mais je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ensorcelée ! Enfin, je ne suis pas très surpris non plus car Hermione m'a dit une fois que si un membre du groupe nous trahissait on serait au courant de qui il s'agit, mais je pense que ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

Il regarda d'un air inquiet les deux visages devant lui. Sirius avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme devant cette idée qu'il avait l'air de trouver géniale, mais l'expression de Lupin était fermée. Esteban s'exclama :

-Enfin, tu as été notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, tu ne peux pas être contre le fait qu'on apprenne des sorts !

Il crut voir un sourire sur le visage de Remus et celui-ci lui dit :

-Bon, on va dire qu'on n'a jamais été au courant de ça, d'accord ?

—————

Esteban passa le week-end au chevet d'Hermione. Ils étaient maintenant complètement réconciliés et ils avaient de nombreuses discussions, entrecoupées de parties d'échecs qu'Esteban gagnait systématiquement mais qui faisaient quand même plaisir à Hermione. Le soir il dînait avec Sirius, Lupin, et Thibault Tédor qui restait pour la soirée après avoir ausculté Hermione, et Esteban aurait aimé rester dans cette maison avec ces gens là pendant une éternité, mais il arriva dimanche soir où McGonagall vint le chercher pour retourner à Poudlard. Elle lui assura qu'il pourrait revenir les week-ends suivants, à la condition cependant qu'il ne se prenne pas d'heures de colles entre temps. Esteban passa un dîner agréable en compagnie de Louis et Ginny qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles d'Hermione, et ils s'apprêtèrent à se rendre à la salle sur demande pour leur rendez-vous avec leur groupe de défense, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Marie Delto.

-Salut Marie. Ça va ?

La jeune fille eut un rire lugubre et lui dit d'un ton chargé d'ironie :

-Oh bah moi ça va, et toi ? Hermione et toi vous avez réussi à vous dire deux mots sans vous agresser ?

Esteban fronça les sourcils :

-On s'est réconciliés tu sais depuis la dernière fois et …

-Et bah franchement je sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter un connard comme toi, qui fait la gueule à longueur de journée et qui est complémentent parano !

Elle s'était mise à crier et Esteban resta silencieux devant elle, complètement désemparé. McGonagall était maintenant à leurs côtés sans qu'il ne l'ai vu arriver, et elle s'exclama :

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous criez comme ça, Miss Delto ?

Marie se tourna vers sa professeure, visiblement aussi surprise qu'Esteban de la voir ici, mais elle ne se démonta pas et s'exclama :

-Moi ce que j'aimerais qu'on m'explique c'est pourquoi la meilleure amie d'Hermione n'a pas le droit d'aller lui rendre visite, alors que son ex avec qui elle s'est engueulée il y a moins d'une semaine peut aller passer ses week-ends avec elle sans problème.

Esteban déglutit. La réponse était simple : Hermione était à Square Grimmauld, et à Square Grimmauld il y avait Sirius. Mais il était impossible de lui expliquer ça.

-Suivez-moi, répondit McGonagall.

Esteban commença à s'exécuter mais sa professeure se retourna et dit :

-Pas vous Morolla. J'aimerais parler seule avec Miss Delto.

Esteban hocha la tête en silence, et resta immobile le temps que McGonagall et Marie aient quitté la Grande Salle, puis il se mis en route vers la salle sur demande. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Marie bien sûr, il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Hermione et qu'elle aurait aimé la voir, mais les mots qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait tout de même blessé.

———

Il était au milieu d'une séance sur les sortilèges informulés quand Marie entra. Esteban se figea, pendant que les autres continuaient à s'entraîner, indifférents au malaise soudain de leur professeur. Il s'attendait à ce que Marie rejoigne les autres sans lui adresser un regard, mais au lieu de ça elle alla directement le voir et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment tu sais. C'est juste qu'Hermione me manque un peu.

Esteban la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se remette d'un moment à l'autre à lui crier dessus, et quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire McGonagall pour qu'elle change ainsi d'humeur. Sa curiosité ne fit que s'accentuer quand Marie lui dit :

-Tu sais, McGonagall te donne des heures de colle mais elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

Esteban posa son regard sur le groupe d'élèves qui étaient en train de pratiquer sous sa responsabilité des sorts interdits par le ministère et il murmura :

-Et bien j'espère qu'elle ne découvrira jamais ça, car elle risque de beaucoup moins m'aimer…

—————

Esteban était en cours de Potion avec Louis et il lui dit :

-Je pars chercher les ingrédients.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur et y prit un flacon en verre rempli de lait de pavot, puis en retournant à sa place il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter et il en lâcha son flacon qui se fracassa par terre dans un bruit qui résonna dans toute la salle de classe.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez Morolla ? S'exclama Rogue d'une voix mauvaise.

Mais Esteban avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée vers la fenêtre. Rogue fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de lui et sortit à son tour sa baguette en voyant ce qui avait effrayé Esteban. Dehors, un détraqueur était collé à la vitre et observait l'intérieur de la salle. Il disparut mais ni Esteban ni Rogue ne baissèrent leur baguette. Le professeur murmura :

-Vous savez produire un patronus Morolla ?

-Oui.

-Je veux dire un vrai patronus. Qui a une forme précise.

Pour la première fois Esteban quitta des yeux la fenêtre pour se tourner vers Rogue.

-Bien sûr que oui. Le mien est un cerf, ça fait deux ans que c'est le cas.

Rogue le regarda dans les yeux un instant, puis il fit demi-jour et s'adressa à la classe :

-Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. En attendant continuez vos potions, et quand je reviens vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elles soient terminées, et impeccablement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit mais juste avant de sortir il dit d'une voix forte :

-Et Morolla, vous me ferez le plaisir de ramasser le bazar que vous avez mis.

Esteban serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer, ayant toujours en tête le fait qu'il n'irait voir Hermione à Square Grimmauld que s'il arrivait à ne pas se faire coller. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, alla ramasser le flacon cassé par terre et retourna à sa place finir la potion. Rogue revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et demanda :

-À part Morolla, qui parmi vous sait créer un patronus ?

Personne ne leva la main et Rogue eut un rire mauvais.

-Pitoyable. N'importe quel prof de Défense contre les forces du mal compétent aurait apprit ça à ses élèves dès la cinquième année.

———

Esteban commençait à entrer dans la salle de classe de son cours de métamorphose, mais quand il vit qui s'y trouvait il fit immédiatement demi-tour et se cogna contre McGonagall qui arrivait derrière.

-Qu'est que vous faites Morolla ?

-Il y a Davis qui est là.

Esteban n'avait pas oublié l'homme qui l'avait poussé contre le mur à Square Grimmauld et il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir.

-Oui je sais, il est là en tant que représentant d'Azkaban.

-Mais pourquoi il est là ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

-Il me semblait que le professeur Rogue m'ai dit que c'était vous qui aviez vu le détraqueur. Il vient donner des explications.

-Ah mais moi je rentre pas !

-Pourquoi, vous avez peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous ? Il me semble pourtant que votre parrain avait été plutôt clair avec lui sur ce point.

Voyant qu'Esteban ne bougeait toujours pas la professeure ajouta :

-Vous savez Morolla, si vous étiez rentré dans la salle en même temps que les autres il ne vous aurait peut-être même pas remarqué, alors que là vous allez rentrer seul avec moi, il ne va voir que vous. Vous auriez dû réfléchir à ça.

-J'ai surtout réfléchi à un moyen de ne pas avoir à rentrer du tout.

McGonagall le prit par l'épaule et le poussa dans la salle de classe. Vu le regard que Davis jeta à Esteban, il n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus de le voir. Davis attendit qu'il fut assit, puis il prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Je travaille à Azkaban et je viens vous voir suite à la présence de détraqueurs à Poudlard. Tout d'abord quelques consignes : restez le plus loin d'eux possible, et dites vous qu'ils ne sont à la recherche que de criminels. Ils ne vous feront rien si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Esteban se demanda si Davis se rendait compte qu'il se contredisait lui-même. Colombe Delacour leva la main.

-Pourquoi ils sont là ? Un prisonnier s'est échappé ?

-Non, personne ne s'est échappé. Le ministre de la magie essaye de comprendre les raisons de ce départ, mais il est fort probable que les détraqueurs aient trouvé la piste d'un meurtrier et cherchent à l'attraper.

Esteban était atterré. C'était n'importe quoi. Pourquoi est-ce que les détraqueurs auraient trouvé soudainement un meurtrier ? Et pourquoi un meurtrier irait à Poudlard, où se trouvait Dumbledore qui était craint de tous les fascistes ? La vérité c'était que le ministère était en train de perdre le contrôle des détraqueurs. Et cette pensée terrifiait Esteban.


	15. Chapitre15

Esteban passa encore deux week-ends à Square Grimmauld, puis Hermione fut de retour à Poudlard. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël et elles passèrent très vite, ponctuées de réunions de leur Groupe de défense. Les élèves avaient demandé à Esteban de leur apprendre à produire un patronus suite aux réflexions de Rogue, ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'absence d'Hermione, son amie connaissant déjà le sort. Ils étaient maintenant en train de travailler les sortilèges informulés, et Esteban ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande fierté devant les progrès de tout le monde. Cela lui permettait également de tenir le coup face à Ombrage : à chaque fois que la professeure abusait de son autorité, Esteban repensait à tout ce qu'ils faisaient dans son dos, et cela lui apportait une grande satisfaction.

Hermione et lui reçurent, à leur grande surprise, de nombreuses lettres de Thibault Tédor, le médecin du Square Grimmauld, qui prenait des nouvelles de tous les deux et leur annonçait qu'il passerait Noël avec eux à Londres, accompagné de sa copine Maria. Il leur assurait que Maria était une moldue, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun risque à ce qu'elle soit au courant pour Sirius, mais cette explication n'était pas nécessaire pour Esteban qui n'avait plus aucun doute sur la loyauté de cet homme qu'il s'était mit à admirer.

Quand les vacances furent arrivées, aucun détraqueur n'avait été vu à Poudlard depuis la visite de Davis, mais Esteban avait surprit McGonagall en train de produire des patronus en direction du parc du château, et il se demandait si les gardes d'Azkaban étaient vraiment partis. Il espéra en apprendre plus à Square Grimmauld où se trouvaient la plupart des membres de l'ordre du Phœnix, mais autre chose semblait les préoccuper quand Hermione et lui arrivèrent à Square Grimmauld.

-Donc les fascistes ont été mis au courant de notre mission ? demanda Tonks d'un air effaré pendant le dîner. Comment c'est possible ?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Lupin. C'est justement le problème.

-Rogue.

Tout le monde, dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld, se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler.

-Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que Rogue n'était pas venu à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix précédant cette mission, et que vous ne savez pas où il est allé, pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas lui qui a révélé les informations ? C'est un ancien fasciste.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'il est au courant de tout ça ? s'exclama Molly Weasley exaspérée en se tournant vers Sirius et Lupin. Il a seize ans, il n'est pas censé faire partie de l'Ordre !

-Ce n'est pas Rogue, répondit calmement Lupin. Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

Esteban le regarda d'un air ahuri :

-Et alors ? C'est pas parce que c'est le directeur de Poudlard qu'il faut s'incliner devant tout ce qu'il dit.

-S'il y a une personne à qui on peut faire confiance, c'est Dumbledore.

La voix de Lupin était toujours calme mais son ton était ferme. Cependant cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Esteban.

-Et il peut pas se tromper ?

-Tu as seize ans Esteban, dit d'un ton sec Molly qui était visiblement énervée. A ton âge on écoute ce que disent les adultes, on se pose pas cent cinquante questions.

Esteban se tourna vers elle, sans voix parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il s'exclama :

-C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue ! De mon expérience, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes. Ils ont tous leurs secrets, ils parlent dans notre dos et ils mentent ! Alors j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il s'agisse d'un prof, du directeur ou du ministre, ils ne méritent pas plus de respect ou de confiance que n'importe quelle autre personne.

Molly se tourna d'un geste sec vers Sirius, qui n'avait rien dit de la soirée :

-Tu es son parrain, dit quelque chose !

Sirius prit le temps de boire une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

-Je suis d'accord avec Esteban.

-Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'entendais pas avec Rogue quand vous étiez gamin que…

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne a de l'autorité qu'elle mérite qu'on l'écoute.

Molly s'apprêta à répliquer mais Sirius ajouta d'une voix rauque :

-J'ai connu un garçon qui croyait tout ce que les adultes autour de lui racontaient, et il n'a pas bien fini.

Il vida sa bière et quitta la pièce qui resta silencieuse un moment, avant que Tonks ne demande timidement :

-De qui il parlait ?

Esteban regarda les autres personnes autour de la table, se posant lui aussi la question, mais personne ne semblait connaître la réponse. Jusqu'au moment où Lupin murmura :

-Tom. Son petit frère.

Esteban sentit sa gorge se serrer. La seule fois où il avait entendu parler du frère de son parrain, c'était dans la lettre que Lupin lui avait montré. Sirius ne l'avait jamais mentionné jusqu'à maintenant. Esteban savait seulement que Tom Black avait rejoint les fascistes, comme ses parents l'avaient encouragé à le faire.


	16. Interlude5

**Interlude 5**

-Votre frère a quitté Poudlard.

Dumbledore attendit avant d'en dire plus de voir la réaction du garçon devant lui. Visiblement Sirius Black n'était au courant de rien car il demanda, les sourcils levés :

-C'est à dire quitté l'école ? Il est malade ?

McGonagall regarda le directeur, visiblement très mal à l'aise, mais Dumbledore garda les yeux fixés sur ceux de Sirius.

-Non. Il a quitté l'école définitivement et de son propre chef. D'après les informations que j'ai pu trouver, il est parti avec Rosier rejoindre Malefoy, Lestranges et Mulciber.

Sirius Black perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage.

-Vous… vous êtes en train de me dire que mon frère a rejoint les fascistes ?

-J'en ai bien peur, oui.

-Mais… ce n'est pas possible, Tom n'est pas comme eux…

-Votre frère a grandi entouré de gens qui supportaient l'idéologie fascistes et il ne s'y est jamais complètement opposé comme vous l'avez fait. Une fois qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard il a préféré rester avec des élèves qui avaient eux aussi une opinion très précise sur le sujet plutôt qu'avec des personnes de son année.

Sirius ferma les yeux, ayant subitement envie de vomir. McGonagall lui demanda d'une voix la plus douce possible :

-Black, est-ce que votre frère a… disons laissé deviner à un moment ou un autre ce qu'il comptait faire ? Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais il est vraiment important que vous essayez de vous souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu vous dire, afin d'empêcher de futurs élèves de suivre le même chemin.

Sirius resta silencieux un long moment, puis quand il parla enfin ce fut d'une voix cassée.

-On ne se parlait plus. Pas depuis que je suis parti de chez moi.

Deux ans, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Comment avait-il pu ne pas adresser la parole à son frère pendant deux ans ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Je vous remercie Sirius. Vous pouvez y aller.

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes avant que Dumbledore ne réponde :

-On ne peut rien faire, je suis désolé. Votre frère a fait son choix.

-Son choix ?! Il a dix-sept ans ! Même Rosier avec qui il est parti a deux ans de plus que lui ! Tom est encore un gamin !

Sirius venait de crier et il attendit quelques instants, mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses ni de McGonagall ni de Dumbledore, il quitta le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir il se laissa tomber le long du mur et recroquevilla ses genoux contre lui tout en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler chaque instant de cette journée de septembre, quelques jours après que Tom n'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Narcissa Black était allée voir Sirius et lui avait dit d'un ton sarcastique que son frère était entre de bonnes mains. Horrifié, Sirius s'était empressé d'aller voir Tom pour lui dire de faire attention à ses fréquentations. Le garçon de onze ans n'avait pas du tout eu l'air de remarquer la gravité de la situation et il répétait d'un ton joyeux :

-Mais tu sais Sirius ils sont tous très gentils avec moi ! Et ils ne m'ont rien dit sur toi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Non ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète ! S'était écrié Sirius. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de te voir traîner avec Malefoy et Mulciber, car je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des gens gentils ! S'ils sont comme ça avec toi c'est qu'ils attendent quelque chose en retour, et quoique ce soit ça finira mal pour toi !

A l'époque Sirius ne s'était pas douté que ses paroles seraient autant prémonitoires. Mais à ce moment là son frère n'avait fait que rire :

-Oh Sirius, Lucius ne me ferait aucun mal ! Au contraire, il m'a dit que si quelqu'un m'embêtait je pouvais aller le voir ! Mais ça ne sera pas la peine, je sais bien que tu es là pour me défendre, avait-il ajouté avec un petit clin d'œil.

Puis Tom était parti en direction de la table des Serpentards, sans manquer de se retourner à mi chemin pour faire un grand geste de la main à son grand frère qui bouillonnait intérieurement.


	17. L’accident

-Excuse moi, Morolla ?

Esteban leva la tête vers un garçon de troisième année qui était debout face à lui.

-Oui ?

-Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau. Il dit que c'est important.

Esteban fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il était élève à Poudlard il n'avait jamais été convoqué par Dumbledore, sauf pour rencontrer Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que le directeur le demande ? Il pensa à quelque chose et eut soudain un frisson de peur. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait découvert l'existence de leur groupe de défense ?

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Louis qui était assit à côté de lui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Esteban se tourna vers son meilleur ami et hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

———

Esteban toqua à la porte du bureau, puis les deux garçons entrèrent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dans la pièce, et à sa vue Louis fit un bond en arrière tout en brandissant sa baguette. Cependant son ami à côté de lui était resté calme et il s'exclama :

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Louis se tourna, abasourdi, vers Esteban et baissa lentement sa baguette pendant que l'homme dit d'une voix rauque :

-Il y a eu un problème Esteban. Remus a été blessé.

Louis vit le visage de son ami se décomposer, mais il ne put en savoir plus car Dumbledore entra dans le bureau accompagné d'Hermione Granger, et le pria de sortir. Dans le couloir il tomba sur McGonagall qui s'exclama :

-Mr Tavernier ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je… j'étais venu accompagner Esteban.

Louis ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choqué : d'être tombé nez-à-nez avec Sirius Black, qu'Esteban ai eut l'air de très bien le connaître, ou que son ancien professeur ait été blessé visiblement gravement. McGonagall soupira.

-Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose, mais vous devez d'abord me promettre que vous ne répéterez ça à personne.

Louis hocha la tête.

—————

Esteban était debout dans une chambre d'hôpital à côté d'Hermione et d'Arthur Weasley. Remus Lupin était étendu sur le lit, extrêmement pâle et faible. Pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait-il dit qu'il allait bien ? Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait failli mourir lors d'une mission pour ce stupide ordre, et on n'avait même pas voulu leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour connaître les actions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Esteban avait crié contre Dumbledore. Cela avait choqué McGonagall mais il s'en fichait, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'est qu'il avait failli perdre Lupin, l'homme qui était comme un père pour lui. Et maintenant il était debout à côté de lui et essayait tant bien que mal de lui sourire, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage livide de Lupin et il se sentait oppressé. Il sentait qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et les conversations autour de lui lui semblaient de plus en plus lointaines…

-Je reviens, réussit-il à murmurer, je vais juste aux toilettes.

Une fois sorti de la chambre il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Il se sentait étouffer et fut pris de nausées. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui parlait mais un sifflement couvrait ses paroles. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule :

-Esteban ?

———

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre :

-Je vous laisse encore dix minutes, mais après il va falloir que monsieur se repose.

Mr Weasley se tourna vers Hermione :

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de voir ce que fait Esteban ? Ça fait presque un quart d'heure qu'il est parti.

Hermione quitta la chambre, légèrement agacée. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à beaucoup de temps pour voir Remus et Esteban réussissait quand même à s'absenter. En plus elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Elle traversa le couloir puis au bout elle vit une porte ouverte et décida d'aller demander la direction des toilettes. Elle entra dans la pièce puis s'arrêta net. Esteban était assit sur une chaise, extrêmement pâle et tremblant. A côté de lui se tenait Thibault Tédor qui avait une main posée sur son épaule et lui parlait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione, très inquiète, en entrant dans la pièce.

Le médecin leva la tête vers elle.

-Ah salut Hermione. Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux. Je m'occupe d'Esteban.

La jeune fille s'assit en silence, comprenant bien que Thibault n'avait pas envie qu'elle intervienne. Il alla chercher des comprimés et les tendit à Esteban.

-J'ai pas besoin de prendre ça, dit ce dernier d'une voix faible. C'était juste une crise de respiration, d'asthme ou je ne sais pas quoi, j'en fais souvent.

-C'était une crise d'angoisse Esteban, et si tu ne prends rien ça va recommencer. Ça c'est des anxiolytiques, et je veux que tu en prennes un tous les soirs. Est-ce que tu dors bien ?

Esteban fit non de la tête, sa main tenant son front.

-Bon je vais aussi te donner quelque chose pour dormir car si tu es épuisé ça ne va faire qu'aggraver les choses. Et je sais que c'est pas facile, mais vraiment Esteban il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour Remus. Il est pris en charge par les meilleurs médecins du pays, et même si ça va prendre du temps, il va s'en sortir.

Esteban resta silencieux un moment, puis murmura :

-Je préférerais que tu dises pas que j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Ni à Sirius ni à McGonagall ni à personne.

Thibault le regarda avec intensité.

-Je ne dis rien mais en échange tu me promets que tu prends les cachets que je t'ai donné. D'accord ?

Esteban hocha la tête. Thibault se leva en leur disant :

-Allez venez avec moi je vous raccompagne.

———

Pendant toute une semaine Hermione fit de son mieux pour soutenir Esteban qui passait son temps à osciller entre le désespoir et la colère, et semblait détester plus que jamais l'Ordre du Phœnix. Son état semblait se calmer uniquement le soir, quand Thibault Tédor venait dîner accompagné de sa femme Maria, qui était enceinte. Le médecin se montrait toujours gentil et attentionné, comme il l'avait été avec Hermione lors de sa pneumonie. Il prenait soin de vérifier qu'Esteban allait bien sans l'exposer devant les autres qui, à l'exception d'Hermione, ne savait pas qu'il avait fait une crise d'angoisse. Maria était également une personne très agréable et elle semblait toujours joyeuse. Quand à Sirius, s'il s'était au début mis dans une colère noire contre Dumbledore en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas rendre visite à son vieil ami, il avait finalement accepté son sort et s'efforçait de se montrer de bonne humeur. Ainsi se déroulaient les repas, en général dans une bonne ambiance, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer devant la chaise vide de Lupin.

—————

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que Remus allait mieux, Esteban retrouvait son sourire. Un jour Sirius proposa aux deux adolescents d'aller se promener dans Londres.

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous accompagner, mais ça vous fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

Ils sortirent ainsi en ville, sous un soleil éclatant, et se fut leur plus belle journée depuis des mois. Cependant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question.

-T'es sûr qu'on a le droit de sortir Esteban ?

-Je pense pas non, mais personne n'est au courant !

Hermione avait la nette impression qu'Esteban savait déjà ça quand Sirius leur avait fait sa proposition, mais qu'il s'était bien gardé de dire quoique ce soit.

Ils se rendirent dans une librairie avec comme idée de trouver un cadeau à offrir à Remus pour son retour à la maison, quand Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec McGonagall.

-Miss Granger ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Euh, bonjour professeure, répondit Hermione mortifiée.

-Vous êtes seule ?-

Avant qu'Hermione n'ai eut le temps de répondre quoique ce soit on entendit Esteban s'écrier en riant :

-Regarde Hermione, « Comment conjurer un patronus pour les nuls », on devrait lui prendre ça à Remus il sera ravi !

Puis Esteban apparut à un bout du rayon et s'immobilisa net à la vue de leur professeure, et son sourire s'effondra.

-Bonjour Morolla. Bon écoutez je vais vous laisser finir vos petites courses et je vous attend à la sortie du magasin pour vous raccompagner, d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai quelques consignes à rappeler à votre cher parrain.

Hermione et Esteban la regardèrent quitter la librairie, puis Esteban s'exclama :

-Tu peux m'expliquer quelle était la probabilité pour que la seule fois où on sort dans Londres on tombe sur McGonagall qui est censée être à Poudlard, à des kilomètres d'ici ?

-Des fois je me demande lequel de nous deux porte malheur.

-Oh bah là c'est toi, moi elle m'avait même pas vu !

-Avant que tu ne cries dans tout le magasin tu veux dire ?

———

Une fois rentrés à Square Grimmauld accompagnés de McGonagall, Esteban et Hermione montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils entendirent Sirius crier contre leur professeure, mais celui-ci finit cependant par se calmer et McGonagall fut même invitée à rester dîner. Ils reçurent également la visite de Thibault Tédor qui leur annonça que Lupin sortait de l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine, et si Esteban se sentit grandement soulagé, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cafard à l'idée de quitter le Square Grimmauld et de retourner à Poudlard où se trouvait toujours Ombrage.


	18. Chapitre 18

-Quoi ?!

Louis Tavernier se tenait debout, penaud, face à Esteban et Hermione. Ses deux amis venaient juste de rentrer à Poudlard, et Louis aurait préféré ne pas avoir à leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le faire.

-On ne peut pas continuer le groupe de défense. Suzie Capel nous a trahis, elle est allée tout raconter à Ombrage.

Hermione blêmit.

-Elle a balancé des noms ?

Louis déglutit, puis murmura :

-Les vôtres…

———

Le lendemain, en cours de sortilèges, Hermione vit la jeune fille de Pouffsoufle aller s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe, essayant désespérément de cacher son front où il y a avait marqué « traîtresse », et Hermione ne regretta qu'une chose, ne pas avoir ensorcelé la liste avec un sort bien pire.

Le soir même elle fut convoquée dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec Esteban. La professeure ne mentionna même pas le groupe de défense, choisissant à la place de s'attarder sur la punition qu'elle avait choisie pour eux, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez dans la forêt interdite. Notre cher Hagrid y avait planté des graines de pavot, et elles devraient maintenant être prêtes à être récoltées. D'après ses indications, les plantations se trouvent dans une clairière, à environ une heure de marche en suivant le sentier. Bon courage.

Ils étaient à peine sortis du bureau qu'Esteban éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Elle s'imagine vraiment que la forêt interdite nous fait peur ? Sérieusement, ça doit être la meilleure heure de colle que je n'ai jamais eu !

Mais Hermione repensait aux interdictions répétées de Dumbledore d'aller dans cette forêt, et au sourire sadique d'Ombrage, et elle garda les doigts crispés sur sa baguette pendant tout le trajet.

Ils avaient marchés environ un quart d'heure sur le sentier, et il faisait de plus en plus sombre avec maintenant tellement d'arbres qu'on ne voyait plus le ciel. Hermione sentit soudain un air glacé l'envahir. Elle s'arrêta et murmura :

-Esteban, il y a un problème…

Esteban se retourna vers elle :

-Quoi ? Mais non tout va bien, viens !

Mais il s'arrêta à son tour et son visage perdit toutes couleurs. Des détraqueurs étaient en train de sortir de l'obscurité et de s'approcher d'eux. Ils étaient des dizaines. Esteban sortit sa baguette puis il se mit à hurler :

-Je la hais !! Cette lâche !

Puis avec la même force il s'écria :

-Expecto patronum !

Le cerf d'Esteban était parfait et il fit fuir de nombreux détraqueurs, mais d'autres arrivaient derrière.

-On va jamais y arriver, murmura Hermione. On a besoin d'aide Esteban.

Esteban se tourna vers elle puis il lança un patronus de détresse en direction du château. C'était la première fois qu'il lançait ce sort : utiliser un patronus pour se défendre, il savait faire, mais un patronus pour aller chercher de l'aide, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il regarda son cerf partir en direction de l'école en priant pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, puis il se retourna vers les détraqueurs et recommença à lancer les sorts. Hermione était derrière lui, immobile. Elle se sentait complètement paralysée et impuissante. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Esteban faisait pour avoir autant d'énergie. Il lui cria :

-J'ai besoin d'aide Hermione !

-Je ne sais pas faire de patronus, murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Bien sûr que si tu sais, c'est moi qui t'ai appris !

C'était vrai, Esteban lui avait apprit ce sort il y avait environ un an. Mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de produire un patronus correct.

-Hermione je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de mourir ici alors tu vas me lancer ce putain de sort !

Elle leva sa baguette d'une voix tremblante et murmura l'incantation. Un faible oiseau sortit de sa baguette et repoussa les deux détraqueurs qui étaient à quelques centimètres d'eux, mais Hermione sentit ses jambes la lâcher, et elle s'évanouit. Esteban se tourna vers son amie allongée au sol et il murmura d'une voix suppliante :

-Hermione, non…

Il lança un autre patronus, mais il n'était pas aussi brillant que les premiers, et Esteban sentit son courage l'abandonner. Ils allaient y rester, c'était fini… Mais à ce moment-là il vit une biche d'une luminosité éclatante passer à côté de lui et foncer dans les détraqueurs. Il se retourna d'un geste et vit Rogue, la baguette levée, lancer un autre patronus. Alors Esteban tomba à genoux et perdit connaissance.

\--

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain à l'infirmerie, en présence d'une McGonagall folle de rage contre une Ombrage qui assurait ne pas être au courant qu'il y avait des détraqueurs dans la forêt. Les nuits suivantes Hermione fit beaucoup de cauchemars et la journée elle regardait pendant de longs moments Esteban qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était resté debout pendant qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Il avait fini par s'évanouir lui aussi, mais seulement quand il avait vu que quelqu'un était là pour les sauver, et Hermione était convaincue que si cette aide était arrivée dix minutes plus tard, Esteban aurait tenu dix minutes de plus.

Après cette nuit là Rogue se mit à harceler Esteban encore plus qu'il ne le faisait jusqu'alors et, en retenue avec lui, Esteban avait fini par lui crier :

-Si vous me détestez tellement pourquoi vous êtes venu nous chercher dans la forêt ? Vous saviez que c'était mon patronus, alors pourquoi vous vous êtes déplacés ?

Rogue s'était approché de lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, et lui avait dit :

-Dans la guerre que nous sommes en train de vivre Morolla, il y a un camp qui tue les gens pour le plaisir. Moi je fais partie de ceux qui combattent ce camp.

\--

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'épisode des détraqueurs, et Esteban était assit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en train de lire, quand Hermione se précipita vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Esteban regarde ce qu'on a reçu !

Elle tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe avec leur nom à tous les deux, et Esteban ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis des années. Il prit l'enveloppe des mains et en sortit une carte avec la photo d'un bébé qui riait, accompagné d'une phrase imprimée : « Maria et Thibault Tédor sont très heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils Teddy », suivie d'un petit mot écrit à la main « Pour Esteban et Hermione, en espérant que vous allez bien. Teddy a hâte de vous rencontrer ! ». Esteban contempla longtemps la photo de l'enfant, et il sentit un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage, un de ses sourires sincères qui le faisait ressembler à Lily.


	19. Chapitre19

Minerva McGonagall avait vécu deux guerres, et avec elles de nombreux malheurs. Elle avait assisté aux enterrements de personnes qu'elle admirait, souvent beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide que ce jour-là. Vidée de la moindre émotion et du moindre courage. Elle avait juste envie que tout s'arrête là. Car ça ne pouvait que s'arrêter : comment le monde pouvait-il continuer de tourner sans Dumbledore ? Dumbledore. L'homme qui dirigeait Poudlard, le plus puissant sorcier qu'elle ai connu, mais aussi l'homme le plus sage, le symbole de la résistance anti-fasciste, était mort assassiné dans une embuscade menée par Rosier. Et Rogue, le professeur et collègue mal-aimé, que certains considéraient encore comme un espion fasciste, était mort en essayant de protéger le seul homme qui avait entièrement confiance en lui.

———

-Comme vous le savez tous, à la fin de votre neuvième année d'études à Poudlard, quand vous aurez vingt ans, vous passerez le CFE ou Concours de Fin d'Etudes. Ce concours rassemble environ 500 élèves appartenant aux différentes écoles du pays, et ce sont les mieux classés qui pourront choisir les études qu'ils veulent faire ! Quand aux 100 derniers, ils se verront dans l'obligation de redoubler leur année ou de ne pas faire d'études supérieures. C'est donc un concours très sélectif.

Esteban, assit au fond de la classe, regardait d'un œil noir le professeur en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse leur parler de ça maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse parler de n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas Dumbledore, Rogue, ou la guerre. Rogue qui le détestait et le mitraillait d'heures de colles parce qu'il ressemblait à Antonio. Rogue qui lui avait sauvé la vie face aux détraqueurs et qui avait donné sa vie en essayant de sauver Dumbledore. Esteban en avait beaucoup voulu à Dumbledore, parce qu'il le tenait responsable de l'accident de Lupin. Le directeur avait assuré à Esteban que Remus s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission, mais Esteban savait bien que son tuteur était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'homme qui avait accueillit un loup-garou dans son école, et il était persuadé que le directeur profitait de ça. Cependant, Dumbledore resterait toujours pour Esteban l'homme qui s'était battu toute sa vie contre les fascistes, pour l'espoir jamais disparu de vivre dans un monde meilleur.

———

Luna Lovegood était allée voir Esteban dans la Grande Salle pour lui demander de reprendre leur groupe de défense. Elle lui avait dit que c'était presque devenue une obligation maintenant, que c'était à eux, la nouvelle génération, de se battre. Le garçon l'avait regardé d'un sourire triste et lui avait répondu qu'il était fatigué de se battre. Et pour Luna c'était sans doute la chose la plus triste : Esteban Morolla, l'élève qui s'était toujours imposé face à ceux qui voulaient le faire taire, abandonnait.


	20. Chapitre20

L'été au Square Grimmauld se passa calmement, et les réunions de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient deux fois plus fréquentes qu'aux vacances précédentes. Si tout le monde était bouleversé par la mort de Dumbledore, c'était de loin Lupin qui semblait le plus touché de tous et il semblait remédier à ça en passant son temps à se proposer pour des missions, au grand désespoir d'Esteban qui en faisait des cauchemars. Les Weasley vinrent très souvent les voir, mais ils ne virent pas les Tédor. La grand-mère de Maria était mourante ( Esteban se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de quelqu'un qui allait mourir de vieillesse ), et ils voulaient passer ses derniers mois avec elle. Sirius montra à Esteban et Hermione des photos du petit Teddy qui était un bébé particulièrement souriant, et les deux ados regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir le rencontrer cet été.

—————

-Tu sais où est Esteban ?

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius.

-Il doit être en haut. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Oui je veux bien, on va pas tarder à dîner.

Hermione quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

-Esteban ? appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là !

Hermione traversa le couloir et entra dans ce qu'elle savait être la chambre de Lupin, même si elle n'y était jamais allée. Esteban était debout sur un tabouret en train de fouiller la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut absolument que je trouve ce livre, Sirius m'a dit qu'il était dans cette pièce.

-Tu veux pas attendre que Remus revienne pour qu'il te dise précisément où il est ?

-Non, Remus ne rentre que vendredi ! Je voudrais vraiment le lire maintenant !

Hermione soupira. Comme elle savait qu'Esteban ne lâcherait pas l'affaire elle décida de l'aider à chercher et alla regarder dans la bibliothèque qui était contre le mur opposé. Cinq minutes plus tard elle entendit un grand bruit et se retourna pour voir une vieille boîte de chaussures renversée par terre.

-Rroh, grogna Esteban, il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse du ménage dans ces étagères !

Il descendit de son tabouret et s'accroupit pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. La boîte s'était ouverte dans sa chute et une photo s'en était échappée, qu'Esteban ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Il resta un instant stupéfait puis murmura :

-Hermione, viens voir…

Hermione se retourna.

-Je suis pas sûre que tu sois censé regarder ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte Esteban. C'est pas vraiment nos affaires.

Mais en voyant son ami qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la photo, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla sur le sol afin de regarder à son tour. C'était une vieille photo, un peu jaunie par les années. Hermione reconnue immédiatement la salle commune de Gryffondor. Deux garçons étaient face à la caméra, ils devaient avoir environ 18 ans. Sirius Black avait son bras passé autour du cou de Remus Lupin et l'embrassait sur la joue, tandis que ce dernier regardait le photographe en rougissant et avec un sourire gêné. Esteban retourna la photo. Griffonné au crayon de papier il y avait marqué : « Enfin ensemble !! Photo prise par Antonio »

-Mais tu crois qu'ils… sortaient ensemble ? Demanda Esteban qui n'en revenait pas.

-On dirait oui…

-Mais je comprends pas… murmura Esteban qui avait de nouveau retourné la photo pour regarder les deux garçons. Pourquoi ils ne nous l'ont jamais dit ?

-Je sais pas… ils avaient peut-être pas envie qu'on le sache.

Esteban avait déjà commencé à regarder les autres photos dans la boîte. Sur une on y voyait Remus et Antonio qui jouaient aux échecs, le premier souriant à la caméra, le second ultra concentré sur son jeu, puis sur une autre photo il y avait Antonio et Sirius qui semblaient pris d'un fou rire interminable. Mais il ne trouva aucune photo pour confirmer sa théorie.

-Mais maintenant ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Demanda Esteban en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais pas, je crois pas non. Tu vas leur demander ?

Esteban ne répondit pas, regardant de nouveau la photo de son parrain et son tuteur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il les connaissait si peu.

———

Alors qu'Hermione montait se coucher, Esteban resta dans la cuisine avec son parrain.

-Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-C'est un peu indiscret mais, euh… t'as déjà eu une copine ?

Sirius se mit à rire.

-Pas récemment non. Je t'avoue que le fait d'être enfermé ici ne m'aide pas beaucoup dans la chose…

-Et un copain ?

Sirius qui était en train de préparer un café se retourna vers son filleul et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Esteban ?

Le garçon hésita un instant, puis décida qu'il était inutile de faire semblant, alors il sortit la photo qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et la tendit à l'homme devant lui. Sirius la regarda un long moment. Esteban était incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait. Puis son parrain leva enfin la tête en lui rendant la photo.

-Oui j'ai eu un copain, qui s'appelait Remus Lupin.

-Mais, je ne savais pas, je … vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?

-De nos 18 ans à peu près jusqu'à la mort de tes parents. Mais c'était un amour assez platonique… je veux dire, j'adorais prendre Remus dans mes bras et l'embrasser de temps en temps, mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin que ça. Même après Poudlard on n'a pas emménagé ensemble et il n'a jamais été question qu'on se marie comme l'ont fait tes parents. Mais j'étais très heureux de l'avoir comme copain.

-Et maintenant ?

-Non, plus maintenant non.

-Pourquoi ?

Esteban sentait qu'il allait trop loin, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Étonnement, Sirius lui répondit.

-Parce que… je ne sais pas Esteban, quand je vois ces deux garçons sur cette photo, je ne vois pas les mêmes personnes que celles qui habitent à Square Grimmauld en ce moment. Il s'est passé trop de choses, on ne pourra jamais reprendre cette vie là.

Il leva les yeux vers le garçon en face de lui.

-Tu sais Esteban, j'aurais aimé que tu me connaisses comme le garçon que j'étais à Poudlard, qui aimait rire et enfreindre les règles parce que cela l'amusait, et pas comme le vieil aigri que je suis maintenant.

Esteban se mit à sourire.

-Tu sais je suis moi-même un vieil aigri alors …


	21. Interlude6

**Interlude 6 **

-Sirius, faut que je te parle.

-Moui?

-Mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique ou je ne sais quoi.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Antonio et devant son air grave il dit :

-D'accord. Tu veux me parler de quoi?

-De Remus et toi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils tout en souriant :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne veux plus être notre ami ? Si c'est le cas je pense que Moony devrait avoir son mot à dire lui aussi.

Antonio soupira d'exaspération :

-Heureusement que j'ai précisé que je voulais qu'on parle sérieusement !

-Oh pardon désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus et moi ?

-Remus et toi qui êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis des mois et qui ne faites rien par rapport à ça !

Sirius regarda ahuri Antonio puis bafouilla :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non que…

-Arrête Sirius s'il te plaît. Je suis ton meilleur ami, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te juger par rapport à ça. Alors arrête de nier. Je sais très bien que tu ressens autre chose que simplement de l'amitié pour Remus.

Sirius hésita à nier de nouveau mais devant le ton ferme de son ami il soupira et s'exclama d'un ton malheureux :

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Aller le voir et lui dire que je suis attiré par lui ? Tu réagirais comment toi si un de nous te disais ça ?

-La différence avec moi Sirius, c'est que dans le cas de Moony c'est réciproque ! Lui aussi il t'aime sauf que pour lui c'est absolument impossible que l'inverse puisse être vrai alors il ne fera jamais le premier pas ! Ça doit venir de toi. Tu sais au bout d'un moment il faut dire les choses ! Regarde moi, dès le début j'ai dit à Lily que je l'aimais !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ça c'est sûr. Mais tu ne risquais pas grand chose...moi j'ai peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

———

Antonio et Sirius arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, d'excellente humeur, et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Remus et Lily.

-Alors les deux préfets, s'exclama Antonio, comment ça va ?

-Bien, répondit Lily en souriant. Comment s'est passé le quidditch ?

-Brillant ! Répondit Sirius. J'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à voler.

-Forcément, dit Antonio en le regardant d'un ton moqueur, avec Juliette Gregor qui n'a pas arrêté de te reluquer pendant tout l'entraînement…

Sirius fit un geste de la main montrant que cela l'importait peu, quand Lily se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

-Dis moi Sirius, j'ai entendu dire que tu as refusé de sortir avec plusieurs filles pour la saint Valentin en leur disant que tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais quand je suis rentrée d'Hogsmead tu étais seul à la bibliothèque avec Remus… Qu'est-ce que tu avais de prévu ?

Un sourire joueur commença à apparaître sur le visage d'Antonio. Sa formidable Lily allait peut-être faire avancer les choses. Il vit Remus rougir légèrement pendant que Sirius dit :

-Tu sais Moony m'a posé exactement la même question à ce moment là et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à deviner.

-Et alors ? Demanda Lily.

Remus se racla la gorge et dit :

-Sirius était assez bizarre ce jour là, il m'a aussi demandé que je l'aide à accomplir sa résolution de la nouvelle année, sans me dire ce que c'était.

-Oh vraiment j'ai oublié de te le dire ? S'exclama Sirius d'un air faussement étonné. J'ai fait la résolution d'enfin demander à la personne que j'aime de sortir avec moi.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il demanda d'une voix forcée :

-Et comment je peux t'aider pour ça ?

-Dis moi oui.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce et le sourire d'Antonio occupait maintenant tout son visage. Voyant que personne ne réagissait il s'exclama :

-Mais allez embrassez vous !!

Sirius s'approcha alors de Remus et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Quand il éloigna son visage Remus était tout rouge et il ne réussit qu'à balbutier :

-Quoi ?...

Sirius éclata alors de rire puis il passa son bras autour de Remus et le serra contre lui.

-Sérieusement Moony, même Antó était au courant que j'étais amoureux de toi, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas l'avoir vu ?

Remus eut un petit rire puis il murmura :

-Donc hier en Potion t'étais en train de flirter avec moi ?

-Ça fait six mois que je le fais, mais merci d'avoir remarqué.


	22. Chapitre22

McGonagall était dans la grande salle en train de s'adresser à un petit groupe de ses élèves de 6ème année. Elle s'interrompit cependant en remarquant que l'une d'elles regardait ce qu'il se passait derrière sa professeure en fronçant les sourcils.

-Miss Granger, vous écoutez ce que je suis en train de dire ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers McGonagall, légèrement désemparée.

-Oui, je… Excusez moi.

Sur ces derniers mots Hermione passa devant sa professeure et marcha en direction de la table des Gryffondors. McGonagall se retourna pour voir où elle allait. Près de la fenêtre, Esteban Morolla se tenait debout, immobile, avec dans les mains une lettre froissée qu'il semblait lire et relire, tout en étant extrêmement pâle. Minerva vit Hermione s'approcher de lui et lui dire quelque chose. Esteban lui donna la lettre d'une main tremblante et s'effondra sur le banc d'à côté tout en se prenant le visage dans les mains. En voyant Miss Granger blêmir à son tour, McGonagall décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée au niveau de la jeune fille, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lire la lettre. Hermione leva vers elle des yeux humides et la lui tendit.

_Il y a eu un problème. Thibault et Maria Tédor ont été retrouvés morts dans leur voiture. Leur fils n'était pas avec eux mais à la crèche, il est donc sain et sauf. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant, je voulais juste vous prévenir avant que vous ne l'appreniez autrement. On reste en contact._

_Sirius _

McGonagall senti toutes forces l'abandonner. Elle même n'était pas au courant jusqu'à lire ça. Elle leva les yeux vers Miss Granger qui était maintenant en train de pleurer et vers Morolla qui avait toujours le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle devait s'occuper d'eux.

-Suivez moi. Vous aussi Morolla, ajoute-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Thibault Tédor faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et il soignait les gens blessés par les fascistes, réussissant à sauver la vie de beaucoup. Et en plus de ça il avait décidé, alors qu'il appartenait à une famille de sang pur, d'épouser une moldue. Rosier l'a prit pour cible, et a demandé à ses hommes de poser une bombe sous sa voiture.

—————

Esteban marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en repensant aux derniers mois. A chaque nouvel événement il se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas devenir pire, et à chaque fois quelque chose venait lui montrer qu'il avait eu tort. Ombrage était arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione avait eu sa pneumonie, Lupin avait été blessé, Dumbledore et Rogue tués, et il avait appris il y a à peine une semaine la mort de Maria et Thibault Tédor. Et maintenant on venait de lui dire que le ministre de la magie l'attendait dans le bureau de McGonagall. L'angoisse lui serrait les entrailles à chaque pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le ministre en personne vienne lui annoncer ? Il espérait que cela ne concernait pas Sirius et Lupin. Si quelque chose leur était arrivé, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Après l'assassinat des Tédor il avait écrit à Lupin pour le supplier de ne plus sortir, de rester caché avec Sirius. Mais il n'était pas sûr que sa requête ait été entendue. Il n'était même pas certain que Sirius restait caché. Son parrain était quelqu'un de très téméraire, et rester enfermé dans une maison, d'autant plus celle de son enfance qu'il détestait tellement, ne lui allait pas du tout. Au début il s'en plaignait tout le temps, puis il avait progressivement arrêté d'en parler. Les membres de l'Ordre pensaient qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à la situation, mais Esteban pensait plutôt qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de déjouer les ordres de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Le garçon s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du bureau de son professeur, puis il prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

-Entrez !

Esteban pénétra dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit face à McGonagall et Fudge. C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole :

-Vous êtes bien Esteban Morolla, fils de Lily et Antonio Morolla ?

-Oui.

Si le ministre avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, Esteban préférait qu'il le fasse rapidement.

-Nous avons examiné le testament de Maria et Thibault Tédor. Ils ont exprimé le désir que vous soyez le parrain de leur fils Teddy, et donc son responsable légal si quelque chose leur arrivait.

Esteban resta silencieux un long moment le temps d'intégrer ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il finalement. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je veux dire, je les appréciais beaucoup mais je ne les connaissais pas tant que ça.

-Les Tédor n'avaient pas de famille et c'est vous qu'ils ont choisi pour ce rôle.

-Mais ils me l'auraient dit…

-Ils voulaient sans doute attendre votre majorité, et ils ne s'attendaient pas, bien sûr, à mourir si tôt.

Le ministre avait prononcé ses derniers mots sans la moindre empathie. Esteban se disait que si Maria et Thibault avait décidé de rédiger un testament à 30 ans c'est qu'ils avaient dû penser au fait qu'ils risquaient de mourir.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Et bien, l'enfant a été placé en orphelinat en attendant que vous terminiez votre scolarité à Poudlard. Suite à ça vous pourrez soit adopter l'enfant soit le confier définitivement à l'orphelinat. En attendant les papiers nécessaires seront déposés dans votre compte en banque et seront récupérables quand vous le souhaiterez.

Esteban ne répondit rien, ayant toujours du mal à y croire, puis McGonagall lui dit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle de Fudge :

-Maria et Thibault Tédor vous aimaient beaucoup vous savez.

—————

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Esteban qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils étaient les deux derniers dans la salle commune, tout le monde était parti se coucher, mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, comme c'était le cas depuis presque un mois maintenant. Elle regarda le garçon qui venait de prendre place en face d'elle, son visage éclairé par la lumière du feu de cheminée. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle. Les derniers mois avaient duré des siècles.

-Faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Je vais partir d'ici. Je vais quitter Poudlard.

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai été nommé parrain de cet enfant, je peux pas le laisser dans un orphelinat.

-Esteban, je pense pas que Maria et Thibault auraient voulu que tu abandonnes tes études.

-Je compte pas les abandonner. Je me suis renseigné, on peut passer le CFE en tant que candidat libre. Il existe plein de livres pour se préparer.

Hermione ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux…

-Poudlard n'est plus comme avant, continua Esteban sans la quitter des yeux. Dumbledore est mort, Ombrage contrôle tout. Et je pense qu'il n'y a rien qu'on m'enseignera ici que je ne pourrais apprendre tout seul. C'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête Hermione, j'y ai bien réfléchi. On quitte Poudlard, on va chercher Teddy Tédor à l'orphelinat, puis on va à Square Grimmauld. J'ai préparé une lettre pour Sirius et Lupin pour leur expliquer, on restera là bas le temps de préparer le CFE et…

-Attend Esteban, le coupa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça « on » ? Je quitte pas Poudlard moi, il me reste encore trois années à faire ici…

-Mais Hermione, tu en sais déjà plus que la majorité des élèves de 9ème année !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais Esteban ? J'ai aucune responsabilité envers cet enfant.

Esteban resta silencieux. Il continuait à regarder Hermione dans les yeux, ayant l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour la convaincre. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit :

-J'aimais vraiment Maria et Thibault, même si je ne les connaissais pas bien. Ils se battaient pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, en sachant les risques qu'ils couraient, et en sachant que si quelque chose leur arrivait, leur fils aurait un parrain pour veiller sur lui. Cet enfant s'est retrouvé orphelin à un an parce que ses parents se sont fait tuer par des fascistes, exactement comme moi. Alors si j'ai les moyens de lui éviter l'orphelinat, de l'élever et de le rendre heureux, je vais le faire. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver seul. Par contre il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Parce que je t'aime Hermione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dis que maintenant, parce que depuis que je t'ai rencontré je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde d'être amoureux de toi.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique soit car Esteban l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser, car elle aussi elle l'aimait, depuis toujours, et elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

———

Esteban reçut la réponse du Square Grimmauld quelques jours plus tard. Elle était signée par Lupin, et c'était la lettre la plus courte qu'il ne lui ai jamais écrite.

_Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Square Grimmauld. Mais j'espère que vous êtes sûrs de votre choix, car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible_.

_Remus_.


	23. Chapitre23

Minerva McGonagall était en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle quand sa collègue, le professeur Chourave, vint la voir :

-Je voulais vous prévenir Minerva, que j'ai eu cours avec les septième années de Gryffondor tout à l'heure, et que Morolla était absent. Ses camarades ne semblaient pas savoir où il se trouvait.

-Ah bon ? Et il n'était pas à l'infirmerie ?

Esteban Morolla avait refait une crise de respiration il y a quelques semaines. Thibault Tédor, le pneumologue, avait un jour demandé à Minerva de le tenir au courant si cela se produisait, qu'il se rendrait à Poudlard pour l'examiner, mais quand cela était arrivé il n'était plus là pour être prévenu.

-Je suis allée voir mais non, Mme Pomphrey m'a assuré ne pas l'avoir vu.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait que son élève s'attirait déjà assez d'heures de colle comme ça pour pouvoir se permettre en plus de sécher les cours. Elle alla consulter l'emploi du temps de ses septièmes années puis alla voir le professeur de sortilèges.

-Excusez moi, vous avez bien eu cours avec les septième années cet après-midi ?

-Oui c'est exact.

-Est-ce que Morolla était présent ?

-Non. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous m'en parlez, j'ai eu cours avec les sixième années ce matin et Miss Granger était elle aussi absente.

-Pardon ?

McGonagall commença à paniquer. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard qu'ils aient été tous les deux absents aujourd'hui. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les chercha du regard sans les trouver. Elle décida alors d'appeler Marie Delto et Louis Tavernier et les emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Elle alla droit au but.

-Où sont Miss Granger et Morolla ?

Les deux ados se regardèrent puis Louis murmura :

-On ne sait pas…

McGonagall soupira.

-Écoutez, je sais que ce sont vos amis et que vous cherchez à les protéger mais croyez-moi il vaut beaucoup mieux pour eux que je les trouve avant Dolorès Ombrage.

Marie déglutit.

-Je vous promet, on ne sait pas où ils sont. Justement, on était en train de parler de ça quand vous êtes arrivée. Ce matin on était en chemin en cours et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle devait remonter dans le dortoir car elle avait oublié un livre, et que je ne devais pas l'attendre, puis je ne l'ai plus revue. Louis m'a dit qu'il s'était passé la même chose avec Esteban.

McGonagall pâli puis elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons à grand pas, suivie par Louis et Marie qui étaient tout désorientés. Une fois arrivée elle s'arrêta net, voyant exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Toutes les affaires de Morolla avaient disparu, et sur le lit de Louis était posée une enveloppe à son nom. Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, en laissant planté derrière elle ses deux élèves désemparés. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir dans le dortoir des filles, sachant qu'elle y trouverait la même chose, et se rendit dans son bureau où l'attendait une enveloppe similaire à celle de Louis. Elle s'assit puis resta longtemps immobile à contempler les lettres qui formaient son nom, de la même écriture que celle qui avait majoré tous les devoirs de l'année, puis après un long moment elle se décida à l'ouvrir. La lettre n'était pas très longue : Morolla lui disait qu'il était parti avec Hermione, qu'ils avaient bien réfléchi avant d'agir et qu'ils allaient s'occuper de Teddy Tédor. Il passa également du temps à lui assurer qu'ils allaient continuer leurs études par correspondance et qu'ils espéraient passer le Concours de Fin d'Etudes dans un an. McGonagall se prit le visage dans les mains. Il n'y avait absolument rien de raisonnable dans cette lettre : ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour s'occuper d'un enfant, et il était impossible de préparer le CFE en un an. Morolla ne lui précisait pas où ils étaient partis, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit possible : Square Grimmauld. En une heure elle pouvait les avoir ramené ici, sans que ça se sache. Mais, sans vraiment être sûre du pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

———

Hermione était assise à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Esteban à Londres, regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Arriver ici s'était avéré beaucoup plus simple qu'elle ne le craignait. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard au milieu de la matinée, quand tout le monde était trop occupé en cours pour remarquer que deux élèves traversaient le parc avec leur valise. Une fois à Hogsmead ils avaient pris un train pour Londres. Elle s'était cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité le temps qu'Esteban achète son billet. Le contrôleur avait regardé le garçon d'un air suspect, mais Esteban lui avait montré sa carte d'identité qui indiquait qu'il était majeur et l'homme ne trouva rien à lui dire. Quelques heures plus tard ils avaient rejoint la capitale, et il ne leur resta plus qu'à prendre un bus pour arriver à Square Grimmauld, où les attendait un Sirius qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa joie.

Hermione et Esteban avaient passé la nuit dernière à rédiger des lettres pour chaque membre de leur groupe de défense ( mis à part bien évidemment Suzie Capel dont le front était toujours barré du mot « traître » ), mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de partir comme ça, sans avoir prévenu Marie. Elle savait que son amie allait lui en vouloir, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Si elle lui en avait parlé celle-ci aurait tout fait pour la convaincre de rester à Poudlard, et ça aurait été encore pire. Poudlard. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle n'y retournerait plus jamais. Que ce matin était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la Grande Salle avec son plafond qui n'avait jamais cessé de la fasciner, la salle commune de Gryffondor dans laquelle on se sentait toujours bien, et tant d'autres endroits qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle avait demandé à Esteban dans le train si Poudlard allait lui manquer ; il avait simplement haussé les épaules mais Hermione le connaissait trop bien maintenant pour croire qu'il n'allait pas repenser au château avec nostalgie.

—————

Remus arriva enfin à Square Grimmauld, à quatre heures du matin. Sa mission pour l'Ordre l'avait épuisé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été très concentré sur sa tâche, trop occupé à penser à Esteban et Hermione. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Sirius qui approuvait leur décision. Pour lui, ils étaient trop jeunes pour quitter Poudlard et surtout beaucoup trop jeunes pour élever un enfant. Il soupira. D'après la lettre d'Esteban, ils devaient être arrivés dans l'après-midi la veille. Il essayera de leur parler le jour venu. En arrivant dans la maison il fut surpris de voir de la lumière venant de la cuisine. Il arrivait que Sirius veille un peu, mais jamais aussi tard. Remus alla ouvrir la porte et s'arrête net sur le seuil. Esteban était assit sur une chaise, avachi et l'air épuisé, avec un verre plein dans les mains et une bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table. En voyant Remus il eut un sourire triste et murmura :

-Salut.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Lupin en essayant de refouler l'angoisse qui montait en lui.

-Je suis un peu insomniaque ces temps-ci.

Lupin alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et demanda d'un ton s'efforçant d'être calme :

-T'as bu combien de verres ?

Esteban haussa les épaules puis, avant que Remus n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il dit d'une voix rauque :

-Ça a été la pire année de ma vie.

Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui enfouit son visage contre lui et fondit en larmes. Remus le serra contre lui, complètement désemparé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

-Ça va aller Esteban. La guerre est en train de se terminer, et à notre avantage. Tout ira mieux après.

Il hésita un instant, puis sentant le garçon sangloter contre lui il ajouta :

-Et quelque soit la décision que vous prendrez Hermione et toi on sera là pour vous soutenir Sirius et moi.


	24. Monenfant

\- Nous venons chercher Teddy Tédor, dit Esteban d'une voix rauque tout en tendant la liasse de papiers. J'ai appelé pour prévenir de notre arrivée hier.

La secrétaire prit son temps pour lire les papiers, puis après un moment qui sembla interminable à Esteban elle leur dit :

\- Suivez moi.

Esteban et Hermione parcoururent de longs couloirs, les entrailles serrées, avant d'arriver dans une petite salle où se trouvaient un bébé d'un an avec des cheveux noirs déjà épais et ébouriffés, assit sur les genoux d'une jeune fille.

\- Je vous laisse avec Julie, dit simplement la secrétaire avant de quitter la pièce.

Esteban la remercia d'un sourire puis il se tourna de nouveau vers l'enfant, paralysé. Il avait imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois, et renvoyé balader tout autant Lupin qui lui disait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'occuper d'un enfant, mais maintenant il se sentait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui lui prit le bras et le poussa gentiment vers l'enfant.

\- Vous voulez le prendre ? Demanda la jeune fille en leur tendant le garçon qui les regardait d'un air curieux.

Esteban s'attendit à ce qu'Hermione le prenne mais elle lui dit :

\- C'est toi le parrain vas-y.

Alors Esteban prit doucement Teddy dans ses bras et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le garçon ne pleura pas. Au lieu de ça, il fixa avec de grands yeux Esteban qui lui souriait.

\- C'est bon il vous aime déjà ! S'exclama Julie en souriant. Vous pouvez y aller. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions.

Malgré son admiration pour l'enfant, Esteban fut ahuri devant la simplicité de la chose. On les laissait repartir avec un bébé, sans même s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien s'en occuper. Il supposa que c'était une conséquence de la guerre : les orphelinats étaient débordés et les responsables contents d'avoir un enfant en moins dont s'occuper.

Une fois arrivés dans le bus Esteban passa Teddy à Hermione. Elle prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, face à son visage, et lui dit :

\- Bonjour mon Teddy. Je m'appelle Hermione, et lui c'est ton parrain Esteban. On connaissait bien tes parents et c'est eux qui ont voulu que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Et tu verras on va très bien s'occuper de toi et on va t'aimer très très fort et on fera en sorte que tu sois le plus heureux des petits garçons.

Esteban regarda ahuri l'enfant qui regardait avec des grands yeux Hermione comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait, puis il se dit que si jamais il avait eu le moindre doute sur l'amour qu'il portait à cette fille, ces quelques mots auraient suffit à le dissiper. Puis il regarda de nouveau Teddy, en se demandant comment c'était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un qu'on connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Son filleul. Son enfant.


	25. 1anplustard

**Un an plus tard **

Minerva McGonagall sortit de son bureau de directrice pour aller déjeuner. Sur le chemin, elle croisa son collègue d'Astronomie qui lui demanda d'un ton joyeux :

-Alors Minerva, vous avez vu les résultats du CFE ?

Elle lui répondit d'un ton lugubre :

-Pas encore, j'espérais d'abord passer un repas tranquille.

Chaque année c'était la même chose : si Poudlard se positionnait plutôt bien par rapport aux autres écoles du pays, c'était toujours Serdaigle et Serpentard qui raflaient les premières places, tandis que Gryffondor et Poufsoufle se partageaient le bas du classement. La découverte des résultats n'était donc jamais une partie de plaisir.

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'arrêta net. La table de sa maison était en liesse, et au dessus flottaient des lettres rouge et or qui disaient : « Gryffondor Major ! ». Elle se tourna lentement vers son collègue.

-Ils parlent du CFE ?

-A votre avis ?

-Mais je comprend pas… qui a majoré ?

Ses neuvièmes années n'avaient pas été particulièrement brillants cette année, et si elle espérait que certains d'entre eux aient tout de même réussi à avoir de plutôt bons classements, aucun n'avait le talent pour majorer. Le professeur Sinistra lui tendit le feuillet qu'il avait en main depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans les couloirs, et elle l'ouvrit à la première page où elle lut :

_1er – Poudlard – Gryffondor - MOROLLA Esteban _

Elle resta un long moment à lire et relire cette première ligne, sans voix. Morolla lui avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il allait préparer le CFE, mais elle pensait qu'il le passerait seulement l'année d'après, comme ses anciens camarades de classe. Non seulement il avait réussit à passer ce concours avec un an d'avance, en le préparant seul et avec un enfant dont il fallait s'occuper, mais en plus de ça il était arrivé premier.

Le professeur d'astrologie tourna quelques pages et lui indiqua un deuxième nom :

_60ème – Poudlard – Gryffondor – GRANGER Hermione _

-Cela fait d'elle la plus jeune élève de l'Histoire à avoir obtenue son CFE. Vous devriez faire attention Minerva, ajouta t-il d'un ton moqueur, vos élèves vont finir par penser que quitter l'école est gage de réussite !

Le soir, dans son bureau, Minerva McGonagall relut plusieurs fois le feuillet de résultats, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu ces deux élèves. Les réunions de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'avaient pas eu lieu depuis l'assassinat des Tédor, plusieurs personnes ayant craint que les fascistes ne finissent par découvrir leur cachette. Les membres avaient donc utilisé d'autres moyens plus sûrs pour communiquer, jusqu'à la nuit du 12 décembre où ils avaient réussit à renverser le gouvernement. Ça avait été une nuit difficile, mais les fascistes et le ministère étaient affaiblis, et l'Ordre en sortit victorieux. Depuis Fudge et Ombrage avaient disparus, remplacés respectivement par Kingsley Shacklebot comme Ministre de la Magie et elle-même comme directrice de Poudlard, même si elle avait tenu à continuer à enseigner la métamorphose.

Quelques semaines plus tard, au mois de janvier, elle avait vu Remus Lupin. Elle l'avait fait venir à Poudlard pour lui demander de reprendre son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais celui-ci avait refusé avec un sourire triste, sans lui dire vraiment pourquoi. Il était cependant resté longtemps dans son bureau à discuter ce soir là. Ils avaient parlé de Sirius Black, qui tenait le coup malgré tout : avec le changement de gouvernement ils avaient espéré que son nom soit acquitté, mais Kingsley lui avait dit que trop de preuves étaient contre lui, et que c'était trop dangereux qu'il se montre au grand jour. Puis Minerva avait posé la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres : comment allaient Esteban et Hermione ? Un grand sourire était alors apparut sur le visage fatigué de Lupin. Il lui dit qu'ils allaient tous les deux très bien, que l'enfant était adorable et qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter leurs bras.

L'année scolaire était maintenant finie, et la directrice se dit que c'était le moment d'aller rendre visite à ses anciens élèves.

———

Minerva McGonagall était dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld en train de discuter avec Sirius et Remus, quand elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Esteban Morolla ressemblant plus que jamais à son père, avec dans ses bras un petit garçon d'à peine deux ans, avec des cheveux très noirs et ébouriffés, le teint clair et des yeux gris. Esteban s'arrêta net en la voyant.

-Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Bonsoir Morolla. Je voulais vous parler à Miss Granger et vous.

Esteban sortit doucement de la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle l'entendit appeler son amie, avant de réapparaître avec elle.

-Bonsoir, lui dit Hermione d'un air inquiet, tout va bien ?

-Très bien ! s'empressa de répondre McGonagall. En fait je suis venue ici afin de vous féliciter pour vos résultats du CFE.

Elle vit les visages de ses deux élèves se relâcher considérablement, soulagés qu'elle ne leur annonce rien de grave. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Esteban, puis il s'approcha d'elle en s'exclamant :

-Vous n'avez jamais vu Teddy ! Teddy tu dis bonjour au professeur McGonagall ?

L'enfant la regarda puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain, pendant qu'Hermione se mit à rire et s'exclama :

-Désolé professeur, il est un peu timide.

Les deux jeunes s'assirent, Teddy sur les genoux d'Esteban. McGonagall les regarda quelques secondes puis elle leur dit :

-Félicitation pour vos résultats. J'étais vraiment impressionnée vous savez. Pour dire la vérité je n'y croyais pas trop au début.

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur en regardant son filleul :

-J'en connais un autre qui n'y croyait pas trop. Il est allé jusqu'à se déplacer au centre d'examens pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur.

Esteban eut un sourire gêné puis il dit :

-On n'y serait jamais arrivé sans Sirius et Remus.

McGonagall hocha la tête en souriant puis leur demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu de faire maintenant ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

-On voudrait tous les deux faire des études bien sûr. Esteban voudrait faire de la médecine, et moi je serais intéressée par tout ce qui est géopolitique. Et on est en train de visiter des maisons, pour s'installer avec Teddy. On en a visitée une tout à l'heure qui nous a bien plu, mais bon elle est un peu au-dessus de nos moyens pour l'instant.

-Je vais débloquer l'argent que mes parents m'ont légué pour payer tout ça, précisa Esteban.

La professeure ne répondit pas, trouvant ce discours un peu irréel dans la bouche de jeunes de 18 et 19 ans. Cependant, tout au long du repas, en voyant ses deux élèves plus heureux qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus, avec ce petit garçon orphelin qui avait trouvé les parents les plus aimants du monde, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

—————

Sirius profita du fait qu'Hermione était dans le salon en train de s'occuper de Teddy avec Remus pour aller voir Esteban. Il toqua à la porte puis entra dans la chambre de son filleul qui était en train de ranger ses cours de l'année dans des cartons.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Esteban en se levant.

-Elle vous a bien plu la maison que vous avez visité hier n'est ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr elle est magnifique, mais pour l'instant c'est un peu grand pour nous…

-Un peu cher tu veux dire.

Esteban regarda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où son parrain voulait en venir. Il répondit cependant :

-Oui elle est chère. J'ai récupéré l'argent de mes parents à la banque mais Hermione et moi on aimerait faire des études donc on a besoin de garder une part pour financer ces années là.

Sirius hocha la tête puis dit :

-Vous pouvez acheter cette maison. Un enfant ça a besoin de place pour grandir et vous serez bien là. Je t'ai fait un virement qui vous permettra de faire vos études tout en élevant Teddy correctement.

Esteban regarda longuement son parrain, puis il se passa la main sur le visage tout en disant :

-Non Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, tu as déjà fait assez…

-Esteban, je suis le dernier des Black en vie ce qui veut dire que je possède la totalité de la fortune d'une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre. Et je ne peux rien en faire parce que je suis coincé dans cette maison. Toi tu es mon filleul, tu as une copine et un fils, et tu as besoin de cet argent. Et crois moi, rien ne me réjouit plus que d'imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait ma mère si elle avait su que son héritage était maintenant aux mains d'un Morolla.

Esteban rigola puis dit, du plus sincèrement qu'il pouvait :

-Merci.

Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos et commença à quitter la pièce mais Esteban l'arrêta :

-Sirius ! J'avais un cadeau moi aussi, pour toi. Ça a l'air dérisoire maintenant à côté de ce que tu viens de me donner, mais j'y tenais.

Il alla ouvrir la porte de sa table de nuit et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il alla donner à son parrain :

-Mon père aurait été content de savoir qu'elle appartient maintenant à son meilleur ami.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius, ce qui le fit paraître beaucoup plus jeune.

-Le nombre de fois où on a disparut dessous avec Antonio et Remus !

Esteban sourit à son tour.

-Hermione et moi aussi on l'a pas mal utilisée. Mais maintenant on n'en a plus besoin, et je me suis dit que ça te permettrait peut-être de sortir de cette maison de temps en temps…

Sirius s'approcha pour prendre le tissus dans ses mains, et serra son filleul contre lui.

—————

-Vous le couchez pas trop tard d'accord ?

-Bon dieu Hermione, s'exclama Sirius exaspéré, ça fait un an que vous vivez chez moi je vous signal, je pense que je sais comment m'occuper de Teddy.

-Où est Esteban ?

-Il est en train de faire ses adieux à son filleul, répondit Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Mais vous le revoyez demain ! Allez arrêter votre cirque et partez d'ici, je veux plus vous voir de la soirée !

Hermione et Esteban quittèrent le 12 Square Grimmauld, ayant du mal à ne pas rire devant l'exaspération de Sirius.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis au restaurant. Ils étaient maintenant en vacances et avaient tous réussit à se libérer pour ce soir : il y avait Marie, Louis, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Colombe et Olivier. Esteban avait longtemps attendu ce moment, et pourtant il était encore plus heureux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il savait que leurs amis leur en avaient voulu d'être parti de Poudlard comme ils l'avaient fait, mais Hermione et lui leur avaient écrit de nombreuses lettres, pour donner de leurs nouvelles et envoyer des photos de Teddy, et au fur et à mesure de l'année les réponses avaient été de plus en plus chaleureuses, et pas un ne manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui. Ils prirent le temps de dîner, avec Hermione et Esteban qui voulaient à la fois tout raconter de leur nouvelle vie mais qui étaient aussi avides de nouvelles de Poudlard. Ils firent ensuite chemin vers une boîte de nuit dans le centre de Londres. A mi-chemin Marie attrapa le bras d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble Esteban et toi ?

Pour seule réponse Hermione eut un grand sourire, qui voulait tout dire. Une fois dans la boîte elle regarda pendant un long moment Esteban qui riait, tout en se répétant à quel point elle le trouvait beau et elle l'aimait, puis comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés il alla la chercher pour l'emmener danser. Hermione n'oublia jamais cette nuit, remplie de joie et d'insouciance, la dernière nuit de leur jeunesse avant leur entrée prématurée dans l'âge adulte.


	26. TeddyTédor

Hermione était debout dans le salon du Square Grimmauld, contemplant avec amour son fils adoptif soufflant ses onze bougies d'anniversaire. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'Esteban et elle étaient allés le chercher à l'orphelinat, et depuis il ne se passait pas un instant sans que la présence de Teddy ne la remplisse de joie. Septembre arrivait à grand pas et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire sans voir son sourire chaque matin.

-Alors 11 ans, l'âge de raison ! S'exclama Esteban.

Teddy le regarda avec un sourire de reproche.

-Tu me dis ça chaque année.

Esteban sourit puis passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son filleul et le serra contre lui comme il le faisait si souvent, avant d'embrasser Hermione qui était à côté de lui. Ginny les observait depuis sa chaise, toujours aussi admirative devant l'unité de cette petite famille improvisée. Il faut dire aussi qu'Esteban et Hermione avaient toujours été très amoureux l'un de l'autre, même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours osé le dire, et Teddy était un garçon adorable. C'était un enfant très doux et calme, d'une grande gentillesse qui lui rappelait parfois celle de Lupin. Il adorait lire et était avide de connaissances sur le monde. Cependant il avait toujours été assez seul et très timide, et il n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui. Esteban et Hermione l'avaient élevé en lui demandant de les appeler par leur prénom, et quand ils parlaient de lui ils n'employaient jamais le mot « fils ». Ginny savait que cela n'enlevait rien à leur amour pour lui, qu'ils avaient simplement peur d'éclipser Thibault et Maria et que la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient c'était que Teddy oublie ses parents, mais Ginny savait aussi que le plus grand rêve de l'enfant aurait été de s'appeler Morolla, et de pouvoir dire « papa » et « maman » aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Quand ils étaient nombreux à Square Grimmauld, pour Noël par exemple, il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde, alors Teddy dormait sur un matelas dans la chambre d'Esteban et Hermione, et Ginny prenait la chambre du garçon. Elle savait que ses amis venaient très souvent au Square Grimmauld voir Sirius et Lupin, et par conséquent Teddy avait rempli sa chambre presque autant que celle dans leur maison qui se trouvait dans la périphérie de Londres. Elle contenait plusieurs étagères remplies de livres, et de nombreuses photos accrochées au mur. La préférée de Ginny était présente dans les deux chambres de Teddy ; on y voyait Esteban qui avait à peine vingt ans, debout sur une plage avec la mer derrière lui, tenant dans ses bras son filleul qui avait alors trois ans et qui pointait du doigt quelque chose situé derrière la caméra, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats son parrain. Ginny se disait que s'il fallait un jour une illustration du bonheur, elle choisirait cette photo.


	27. ClotildeClairance

-Donc c'est bon, tu n'as rien oublié ?

Teddy, assis à la table de la cuisine, leva les yeux vers Hermione.

-Non, je crois que j'ai tout.

-Bon au pire si tu te rends compte qu'il te manque quelque chose, on te l'enverra.

Puis Hermione quitta des yeux sa check-list et regarda le garçon de onze ans en souriant.

-Alors ça y est, tu vas faire ta rentrée à Poudlard ! Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment un endroit formidable.

Teddy s'obligea à sourire. Il savait que tous les sorciers de onze ans n'attendaient que ça : être enfin à Poudlard. Lui-même avait passé des jours à rêver de cet endroit, et à poser mille questions sur ce lieu. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu sur cette école, ça avait l'air d'être un endroit assez extraordinaire, mais de son point de vue il y avait tout de même un problème majeur : Esteban et Hermione n'y étaient pas. Il ne les avait jamais quitté plus de deux jours, alors ne pas les voir pendant quatre mois ça lui semblait tout simplement infaisable. Et puis il s'était mis à s'inquiéter à propos des différentes maisons. Esteban et Hermione venaient de Gryffondor, comme Sirius et Lupin, et plusieurs de leurs amis. Mais Teddy était simplement leur fils adoptif, il n'avait pas le même sang qu'eux, hors c'était connu que la plupart du temps les membres d'une même famille se retrouvaient dans la même maison ( à quelques exceptions près, Sirius Black étant la plus connue ). Cela le menait donc à Serdaigle, la maison de son père et de ses grands-parents. C'était pas trop mal s'était dit Teddy, d'autant plus qu'il aimait beaucoup lire et était curieux d'apprendre. Pouffsoufle lui irait aussi, bien que cette maison n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose d'extraordinaire. Mais Serpentard… rien que d'y penser, Teddy en devenait malade. Que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait dans la maison qui avait vu grandir les assassins de ses parents ? La maison que son parrain détestait tant ?

-Bon ça va être l'heure d'y aller !

Teddy fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Esteban qui venait d'arriver. Teddy se leva à la suite d'Hermione, puis il regarda la cuisine comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, et suivit ses parents adoptifs jusqu'à la voiture.

———

-Bon, murmura Teddy en se tournant vers son parrain et sa marraine et en faisant tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes, salut.

Hermione le serra très fort contre lui, et Teddy trouva de plus en plus dur de ne pas pleurer.

-Tu nous écris d'accord ? Dès ce soir, ou demain matin si tu n'as pas le temps, pour nous dire comment s'est passé ton arrivée, et après une fois par semaine ça serait bien. Tu vas nous manquer mon Teddy.

Puis quand Hermione eut relâché son étreinte, Esteban s'accroupit devant le garçon et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Et Teddy, on s'est un peu moqué de toi l'autre jour avec Sirius par rapport aux maisons, mais vraiment ça n'a aucune importance. Où que tu ailles, même si c'est Serpentard, nous on t'aimera toujours autant et on sera toujours fier de toi.

Teddy hocha lentement la tête, se demandant par quel miracle ses yeux étaient encore secs. Esteban se releva et ajouta :

-Tu vas voir ça va passer très vite jusqu'à Noël, et tu vas rencontrer des gens qui seront des amis à vie.

Le sifflet du contrôleur retentit, alors Teddy murmura un rapide « je vous aime », puis se dépêcha de monter dans le train. Il alla s'asseoir dans le dernier compartiment, le seul qui était encore vide. Il s'était à peine assis que le train démarra. En voyant le quai s'éloigner et Esteban et Hermione devenir de plus en plus petits, il libéra toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Il resta quelques minutes à pleurer la tête appuyée contre la vitre, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Excuse moi, je peux m'asseoir là ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Teddy se tourna vers la porte. Une jeune fille était debout, un peu plus âgée que lui. Elle portait un jean noir avec un pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en un chignon négligé et de nombreuses mèches s'en échappaient.

-Oui bien sûr.

Teddy s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes, mais la fille les avait remarquées. Tout en s'asseyant elle lui demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui ça va, dit Teddy en souriant. C'est juste que… j'ai un peu de mal à quitter ma famille c'est tout.

-Oh bah ça c'est normal au début t'inquiète… t'es en première année n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Puis, réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, il ajouta :

-Je m'appelle Teddy Tédor.

-Moi c'est Clotilde Clairance. Tu vas voir Poudlard c'est vraiment génial, moi je rentre en troisième année, à Gryffondor bien sûr, c'est la meilleure maison, et je suis attrapeuse dans l'équipe de quidditch depuis l'année dernière. Tu joues au quidditch ?

-Euh, un peu oui…

Ni Esteban ni Hermione ne jouait, mais leur ami Olivier Dubois, qui était joueur professionnel, avait apprit à Teddy.

-Oh mais c'est génial ça ! Et tu voudrais pas rentrer dans l'équipe ? C'est interdit pour les premières années, mais si tu veux je pourrais t'entraîner comme ça tu passeras les tests l'an prochain !

-D'accord, répondit Teddy sans oser lui dire qu'il serait sûrement à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor.

Puis, jusqu'à l'arrivée du train, Clotilde ne fit que lui parler de quidditch, devant l'air ébahi de Teddy qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bavard.

———

-Tédor, je peux vous parler un instant ?

Teddy se dirigea vers le bureau de Neville, un peu mal à l'aise. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé, mais Teddy avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à la formalité de son professeur qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Cependant, une fois que la salle de classe s'était vidée de ses élèves, Neville s'adressa à lui par son prénom.

-Alors Teddy, comment ça se passe ?

Le professeur avait reçu des consignes de ses amis lui demandant de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour leur fils adoptif, et il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il fallait mieux ne pas décevoir Esteban Morolla et Hermione Granger.

-Ça va, murmura le garçon avec un sourire forcé.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis ton prof principal tu sais…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Teddy commencer à pleurer doucement.

-Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien…

Et c'était vrai, rien de mal ne s'était passé. Il avait passé la première nuit à Poudlard rempli de joie après avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Il avait eu du mal à y croire : Gryffondor, la maison d'Esteban et d'Hermione, celle dont il avait toujours entendu vanter les mérites. Il n'avait même pas osé l'espérer, et pourtant c'était arrivé. Il s'était empressé d'écrire chez lui pour annoncer la nouvelle, et avait reçu dès le lendemain une réponse ravie. Puis les cours avaient commencé, Teddy avait sympathisé avec quelques personnes, et il trouvait les matières intéressantes. Et pourtant, il y avait cette main invisible qui lui serrait les entrailles dès qu'il pensait à sa maison.

-Esteban et Hermione me manquent, murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix en pleurant un peu plus. C'est tout.

Neville regarda le garçon devant lui d'un air désolé. Il avait toujours été extrêmement proche de ses parents adoptifs qui s'étaient montrés très protecteurs avec lui - un peu trop peut-être du point de vue du jeune professeur.

-C'est normal ça Teddy, mais tu vas voir ça va passer vite jusqu'à cet hiver. Et en attendant vous pouvez vous écrire.

-Je sais mais c'est pas pareil que d'être avec eux.

Neville resta silencieux un instant, cherchant ses mots, puis il dit :

-Tu as réussi à rencontrer des gens un peu ? Ça te remonterait le moral de passer du temps avec d'autres élèves.

-Il y a Alex que j'ai rencontré en cours et qui est dans mon dortoir avec qui je m'entend assez bien. Et il y a Clotilde, mais elle est en troisième année.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Clotilde ?

-Clotilde Clairance, je l'ai rencontré dans le train et depuis elle vient me parler quand elle me croise. Et je vais jouer au quidditch avec elle une fois par semaine. Elle est sympa.

Neville eut du mal à y croire. Miss Clairance était une jeune fille très extravertie et énergique, assez populaire, et Neville ne l'imaginait pas vraiment aller parler avec un première année aussi timide que Teddy. Pourtant, dans les semaines qui suivirent, il vit souvent Clotilde aller parler à Teddy, et assez vite à Poudlard les gens surent que le mardi soir le terrain de quidditch était réservé pour les deux amis.


	28. Quidditch

Desmier s'approcha d'un air déterminé d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et il s'exclama sans introduction :

\- Je te préviens Tédor, tout le monde sait que tu es pote avec la capitaine, mais ce poste de poursuiveur, il est pour moi. Si jamais tu te fais pistonner je n'aurais aucun problème à aller voir la directrice.

Puis il partit comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui le garçon de douze ans qui fronçait les sourcils. Desmier avait beau être en cinquième année, il ne lui faisait pas peur. Teddy avait travaillé dur pendant un an pour ce poste et il comptait bien l'avoir. Certes Clotilde était son amie et sa coach personnelle, mais elle ne l'accepterait dans son équipe que s'il obtenait les meilleurs scores aux essaies, ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Il se demanda d'où lui venait cette détermination : d'habitude il était très timide, et ne se sentait jamais capable de réussir quelque chose. Mais là c'était le quidditch, le sport qui avait été son bol d'air en première année quand il avait eut tellement de mal à quitter sa maison. Et puis s'il n'était pas prit dans l'équipe, il n'était pas sûr que Clotilde reste son amie. Il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et il savait bien qu'elle le considérait comme un petit, mais malgré tout elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui apprendre à voler correctement et il s'entendait vraiment bien avec elle. Cependant s'il n'intégrait pas l'équipe cette année il n'était pas sûr qu'elle continuerait à s'intéresser à lui.

—————

Teddy avait à peine franchit le seuil de la salle commune qu'il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Bravooo ! Je savais que tu y arriverais, je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde de toi !

Teddy regarda d'un sourire moqueur Clotilde, se gardant de lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant les tests qu'il avait intérêt à réussir car elle ne supporterait pas Desmier dans son équipe bien longtemps.

\- Tu as marqué tous les buts, c'est la première fois que je vois ça !

\- J'ai eu une bonne entraîneuse, répondit Teddy toujours souriant.

Il remarqua dans un coin de la pièce Desmier qui les fusillait du regard, mais le garçon n'aurait rien à dire à la directrice : Teddy avait marqué dix buts et lui huit. Il était le légitime nouveau poursuiveur.

—————

Teddy était assit sur le canapé du Square Grimmauld, contemplant avec admiration son nouveau balai qu'il avait ouvert sous le sapin de la part d'Esteban et d'Hermione. C'était un très beau modèle et Teddy les soupçonnait d'avoir demandé conseil à leur ami Olivier Dubois.

\- Il te plaît ?

Teddy leva les yeux vers son parrain qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et murmura, tout en posant la tête contre son épaule :

\- Beaucoup.

Esteban sourit tout en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de son filleul qui continuait malgré son âge à vouloir être dans leurs bras de temps en temps.

\- Tu sais, mon père était un très bon joueur de quidditch, et il adorait ça. Sirius et Remus t'en parleront sans doute mieux que moi, mais je crois qu'il était très doué. Il aurait sans doute été très déçu d'apprendre que son fils n'a jamais voulu monter sur un balai de sa vie, mais je me dis que tu rattrapes un peu le coup.

Teddy sourit, se promettant de penser à Antonio Morolla à chaque match, portant ce nom comme un porte bonheur qui le rendrait invincible.


	29. Noël (11-03 12:45:24)

Depuis qu'Hermione et Esteban avaient retrouvé leur filleul de 14 ans à la gare pour Noël, la situation était un peu tendue. Teddy avait bien sûr sourit en voyant ses parents adoptifs sur le quai mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi content de les voir que d'habitude, et le trajet jusqu'à la maison s'était fait en silence. Au moment du dîner, Esteban décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour parler. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton calme :

-Dis moi Teddy, tu dois sans doute savoir qu'on a reçu plusieurs lettres de Poudlard se plaignant de ton comportement ce mois-ci.

Le garçon poussa un énorme soupir et laissa tomber ses couverts dans son assiette avec un grand bruit.

-On va quand même pas parler de ça maintenant ?!

-Ça me semble être un bon moment, répondit Hermione. Comme ça ça sera fait on pourra passer des vacances tranquilles.

-Non mais sérieux je viens à peine d'arriver, ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on s'est pas vus et vous commencez déjà à m'engueuler ?

Teddy s'était mis à crier. En comparaison, la voix d'Esteban était très calme.

-On t'engueule pas Teddy, on veut juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Bah vous avez qu'à relire les lettres.

-On s'en souvient bien des lettres figure toi, s'exclama Hermione qui sentait la colère monter en elle. Tu t'es battu, tu as été insolent avec tes profs, t'as séché les cours… Nous ce qu'on veut c'est que tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te comportes comme ça.

Pour seule réponse le garçon la fusilla du regard et prit sa fourchette afin de commencer à manger. Hermione perdit définitivement patience. Elle enleva l'assiette de sous les yeux de Teddy et lui dit :

-Écoute on va faire simple, soit tu nous donnes une explication à ton comportement maintenant, soit tu montes te coucher sans manger.

Teddy lui jeta à nouveau un regard noir, puis se leva et quitta la pièce. Il y eut un grand silence dans la cuisine, puis Esteban murmura :

-C'était quoi ça ?

Jamais, pas une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait vu son filleul se comporter comme ça.

-Ça c'est le comportement que Neville nous décrit depuis un mois et auquel on n'a pas voulu croire.

—————

Hermione rentra du travail tard ce soir là, et comme tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine elle entendit Esteban et Teddy se crier dessus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Jamais leur garçon ne s'était comporté comme ça, il avait dû se passer quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement, mais dès qu'Esteban ou elle essayait d'avoir une explication Teddy se mettait à crier. Elle entendit une porte claquer puis les cris s'interrompirent. Elle vit Esteban descendre les escaliers et s'affaler sur le canapé à côté d'elle en poussant un grand soupir.

-Il va m'achever ce gosse, c'est pas possible.

———

-À table !

Teddy arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit sans un mot face à Esteban pendant qu'Hermione finissait de faire cuire les pâtes.

-Je te préviens, dit Esteban face au regard noir de son filleul, si c'est pour faire la tête pendant tout le repas tu peux remonter tout de suite dans ta chambre.

Le garçon poussa un grand soupir puis murmura :

-C'est que je serai mieux en orphelinat qu'ici…

Il commença à se lever pour quitter la pièce mais le regard que lui jeta Hermione le fit se rasseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Teddy ne répondit rien et garda les yeux baissés.

-Esteban et moi on y a été en orphelinat, au cas où tu aurais oublié. On sait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de parents, et c'est pour ça qu'on a toujours tout fait pour te rendre heureux. On t'a gâté, on t'a emmené en vacances avec nous, on a fait en sortes que tu ne sois pas le seul à ne pas recevoir de lettre le matin à Poudlard comme c'était le cas pour nous. Mes années d'orphelinat ont été les pires de ma vie. Poudlard a été mon premier foyer, le premier endroit où je me suis sentie accueillie. Et j'ai quitté ce foyer, trois ans avant l'âge normal, pour m'occuper de toi et pour pas que tu aies à subir la même chose. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix Teddy mais si tu continues avec cette attitude ça risque de changer.

Hermione regarda le garçon en face d'elle, attendant de se faire crier dessus en retour, quand Teddy fondit en larmes. Elle resta debout, abasourdie. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Esteban lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis il prit une grande inspiration et dit calmement :

-On essaye juste de savoir ce qu'il se passe Teddy. Comme te l'a dit Hermione on n'a jamais regretté le choix qu'on a fait de t'élever, parce que tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil et attachant. Mais le garçon qu'on a récupéré à la gare c'est pas le Teddy qu'on connaît et celui que Neville nous décrit dans ses lettres non plus. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas on peut t'aider, mais pour ça il faut que tu nous parles.

Pendant quelques instants on n'entendit que les sanglots du garçon, puis Teddy commença à parler à travers ses larmes.

-Tout va mal en ce moment. Je sais même pas comment ça a commencé. C'est un garçon dans ma classe qui s'est mis à dire du mal de mes parents, en me disant que mourir dans sa voiture c'était vraiment une mort de lâche, et il m'a dit plein d'autres choses comme ça pendant des jours et une fois j'en ai eu marre alors je me suis battu, et je sais pas, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai pas fait attention et il a fini à l'infirmerie avec du sang partout.

Teddy pleurait beaucoup maintenant mais il continua.

-Et tout le monde s'est mis à me détester pour avoir fait ça, les autres élèves ne voulaient plus me parler et les profs me méprisaient et ça allait de plus en plus mal en cours, alors j'ai fini par ne plus aller à ceux où ça se passait vraiment mal. Et puis un jour en cours de potions j'ai commencé à être insolent et le prof m'a dit qu'il allait vous envoyer une lettre, et que je devais avoir honte de vous faire ça, surtout que j'avais déjà suffisamment gâché votre vie.

Cette fois Teddy pleurait tellement qu'il fut incapable de continuer à parler. Hermione regarda Esteban d'un air horrifié puis elle alla prendre Teddy dans ses bras.

-Mais enfin mon Teddy, tu sais bien que c'est faux ça quand même ! Non seulement tu n'as pas gâché notre vie mais tu nous as rendu beaucoup plus heureux que si on ne t'avais pas connu !

Teddy ne répondit rien et continuait à sangloter. Esteban se leva pour lui apporter un verre d'eau et un paquet de mouchoirs et lui dit :

-On va régler ça Teddy ok ? On va demander un rendez-vous avec McGonagall et tout sera réglé pour la rentrée, je te le promets.

—————

Esteban envoya sa lettre à la directrice de Poudlard et réussit à avoir un rendez-vous pour le début de la semaine d'après. Pendant quelques jours l'ambiance semblait s'être calmée à la maison, cependant Esteban avait parfois l'impression que Teddy était à deux doigts d'exploser à nouveau. Et cela se produisit, le troisième jour après leur discussion dans la cuisine. Esteban trouva les affaires de Teddy complètement éparpillées dans sa chambre, et quand il lui demanda de ranger, le garçon s'énerva et se mit à crier en disant qu'il en avait marre qu'on lui fasse que des reproches à longueur de journée. La situation se dégrada très vite et le garçon finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte tellement fort que cela fit tomber un miroir accroché sur le mur. Cela acheva d'énerver Esteban qui entra dans la chambre de son filleul en criant :

-Moi aussi je peux claquer des portes et être désagréable ! Alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite, parce que moi je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de tes sautes d'humeur ! Je te préviens Teddy, la prochaine fois que tu nous manques de respect, que ce soit en nous parlant mal, en élevant la voix, en claquant les portes ou de je ne sais quelle autre manière qui te passerait par la tête, on te renvoie direct à Poudlard, on annule le rendez-vous avec McGonagall et tu te démerderas pour réparer tes conneries tout seul ! Et c'est pas des menaces en l'air Teddy je te jure que je le ferai !

Et il quitta la pièce, étonné malgré sa colère de ne pas entendre son filleul lui crier dessus en retour.

Teddy ne descendit pas manger ce soir là, et Esteban et Hermione ne le virent pas jusqu'au lendemain soir, quand ils rentrèrent du travail. En entrant dans la maison ils virent Teddy qui était assit sur le canapé du salon en train de lire. Il se leva en les voyant mais Esteban, encore furieux de son comportement de la veille, lui passa devant et monta dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot. Hermione lui dit simplement :

-On va manger à Square Grimmauld ce soir.

-Je viens aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas Teddy, à toi de voir si tu te sens capable d'être un convive agréable ou non.

Au final le garçon les accompagna et, au soulagement d'Hermione, le repas se passa très bien. Teddy fut poli, participa à la conversation, fit des blagues, et même Esteban, qui avait eu comme intention de lui montrer qu'il était toujours fâché, ne réussit à lui faire la tête bien longtemps.

Au moment de débarrasser, Sirius demanda à l'adolescent :

-Alors Teddy, ça se passe comment le quidditch ? Vous avez gagné des matchs ?

-Euh, j'en fais plus. Je me suis fait virer de l'équipe.

-Quoi ?!!!

Teddy grimaça. Cette dernière exclamation ne venait pas de Sirius mais d'Esteban, et Teddy aurait préféré qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes pendant lequel Teddy n'osait pas regarder son parrain, puis Hermione dit :

-On en parlera tout à l'heure Esteban.

-Mais t'étais au courant ?!

-Non, je ne savais pas, mais je préfère qu'on parle de ça quand on sera tous les trois.

Esteban jeta un regard noir à son filleul, puis quitta la pièce. Teddy se sentit soudain malheureux. Il avait beaucoup regretté son attitude de la veille et avait fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner pendant le repas. Il avait été content de voir que son parrain avait fini par rire à ses blagues, mais maintenant tout était foutu. Sirius avait l'air désolé pour lui, mais c'était trop tard.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, et Teddy espéra qu'Esteban avait oublié cette affaire, mais au moment où il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit la voix de son parrain :

-Eh pas si vite Ted, faut que tu nous parles d'un truc je crois.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre puis fit demi tour à contre cœur. Il suivit ses parents adoptifs dans la cuisine et s'assit face à eux.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Je me suis fait virer de l'équipe de quidditch, il y a un mois à peu près.

-Mais qui est-ce qui t'a viré, Clotilde ou un prof ?

-Un prof. Neville.

Hermione s'attendait au pire. Neville était leur ami et il connaissait Teddy depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il l'aimait bien et connaissait sa passion pour le quidditch ; s'il avait décidé de le virer malgré tout, c'est qu'il devait être très en colère contre son élève.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-J'ai donné un coup de batte à un joueur de Serpentard contre qui on jouait.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Hermione. Mais…

-Attend, la coupa Esteban, je sais que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en quidditch mais depuis quand les poursuiveurs ont une batte ?

-Je lui ai pris la sienne. Il m'a énervé donc j'ai pris sa batte, je lui ai donné un coup et il est tombé de son balais. Mais c'était pas très haut, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter devant l'air horrifié d'Hermione.

-Mais enfin Teddy, demanda Esteban en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

-Il était énervé de perdre le match alors il m'a provoqué.

-Mais c'est-à-dire provoqué, il t'a dit quoi ?

-Je me souviens plus, murmura Teddy la tête baissée.

Esteban jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et soupira.

-Écoute Teddy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essayes de faire croire à tes profs que tu es quelqu'un de violent, mais ça ne va pas marcher avec nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu fasses ça ?

Teddy hésita un instant puis dit d'une petite voix :

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire tomber de mon balai et que de toutes façons tout le monde n'attendait que ça que je dégage.

Il releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard de son parrain, mais ce fut Hermione qui parla :

-Mais je comprends pas Teddy, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ça à Neville ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais j'ai été collé par tous les profs, on m'a privé de sortie à Hogsmead, alors c'était sûr que le quidditch allait suivre un moment ou un autre.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la cuisine. Esteban n'avait pas quitté des yeux son filleul. Teddy adorait le quidditch, autant qu'il appréciait les gens de son équipe. S'il n'avait même plus ça, Esteban voyait mal comment il allait le convaincre que la rentrée se passerait bien.

-Bon écoute moi Teddy, la semaine prochaine on voit Neville et McGonagall, donc tu vas leur demander de réintégrer l'équipe.

Teddy secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Ça sert à rien Esteban, il va pas revenir sur sa décision…

-T'en sais rien tu ne lui as même pas dit pourquoi t'avais fait ça ! Je suis pas en train de te dire qu'il ne t'aurait pas puni, mais ça aurait peut-être été moins radical !

-Tu sais Teddy, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, il va falloir que tu leur expliques tout ce que tu nous a dit d'accord ? Et c'est important que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

-D'accord, murmura le garçon.

———

Une fois dans son lit Teddy n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à ce jour là. Ils étaient tout près du sol quand il avait frappé Uzanu, ce dernier n'avait vraiment rien eu de mal. Il revoyait Neville lui crier dessus dans son bureau : il n'avait jamais vu son professeur si énervé avant.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois que tu envoies quelqu'un à l'infirmerie ce mois-ci ? Non mais tu veux tuer quelqu'un ou quoi ! De toutes façons ça fait trop longtemps que tu as dépassé les bornes Teddy, alors tu vas pouvoir aller dire à Clotilde qu'elle se trouve un nouveau poursuiveur.

Teddy se sentait incapable de dire quoique soit alors Neville lui avait simplement dit :

-Tu peux y aller.

En quittant le bureau il était tombé nez à nez avec Clotilde qui l'attendait et il avait bien sûr dû lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Viré de l'équipe ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Teddy ne s'était pas senti capable d'endurer d'autres réprimandes, alors il s'était tourné vers elle, essuyant violemment une larme sur sa joue, et il lui avait crié :

-Parce que t'imagine que ça me fait plaisir d'être privé de la seule chose qui allait encore à peu près bien à Poudlard ? Mais de toutes façons toi tu t'en fous de tes joueurs, la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de gagner.

-Je m'en fous ? Tu peux me rappeler le nombre de fois ce mois-ci où je suis venue te voir pour te demander ce qui n'allait pas, et où tu m'as envoyé balader ?

Teddy ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, et il était maintenant en train de pleurer à gros sanglots, alors il tourna le dos à Clotilde et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, maudissant Neville qui l'avait privé de la seule chose qui lui apportait encore du bonheur dans cette école, et à ce moment-là il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : être chez lui, consolé par Hermione et Esteban.

—————

Teddy était assit sur le canapé dans le salon du Square Grimmauld, le soir de Noël. L'entrevue avec McGonagall s'était passée mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré : bien qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fâchée qu'il ai eu ce comportement au lieu d'être allé dire à quelqu'un ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui avait redonné son autorisation de sortie à Hogsmead et l'avait réintégré dans l'équipe de quidditch. Cependant Teddy n'arrivait pas vraiment à profiter de ses vacances, et il sentait ses boyaux se serrer rien qu'en pensant à la rentrée qui approchait.

-Ça va Ted ?

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées et sourit à Tonks qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regarda autour de lui : Sirius et Remus étaient en train de déboucher chacun une bouteille de champagne, Molly et Ginny disposaient les cadeaux sous le sapin qui était comme chaque année magnifique, et Arthur était en train de découper la dinde, pendant qu'Olivier s'occupait d'Alix. Mais ce n'était pas sur eux que son regard s'était arrêté. Hermione et Esteban était dans un coin de la pièce, en train de s'embrasser. Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que les parents des amis de Teddy, et à ce moment-là ils lui semblèrent tous les deux très beaux.

-Tu devrais aller les voir tu sais.

Teddy se retourna vers Tonks et eut un petit rire sarcastique.

-Je ne voudrais pas les déranger.

-Sérieusement Teddy. Vas-y.

Le garçon leva à nouveaux les yeux vers ses parents adoptifs. Ils avaient maintenant arrêtés de s'embrasser et étaient en train de discuter en souriant, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Esteban regarda Teddy dans les yeux et son sourire s'élargit, et c'est sans doute ça finalement qui convint le garçon de se lever. Il était à peine arrivé à leur niveau qu'il fut prit dans leurs bras, et il entendit Hermione lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-On t'aime mon Teddy.

Et le garçon sourit car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était ça.


	30. Chapitre29

_Après de longs moments sans écrire je vais essayer de m'y remettre un peu !_

_Désolé pour cette longue ellipse dans la vie de Teddy mais je préférais publier ce que j'ai déjà en tête, quitte à compléter l'histoire par la suite._

_———————_

Il faisait très froid ce jour-là, même pour une journée d'hiver, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à Hogsmead ensemble, mais un grand nombre d'entre eux commençaient à regretter les grands feux de cheminée du château.

-On va peut-être rentrer non ? Demanda Léo, frigorifié.

-Oui bonne idée, répondit Juliette.

-Je reste un peu, j'ai bien envie d'une dernière bièraubeurre. Tu m'accompagnes Teddy ?

Le garçon de 17 ans se tourna vers sa capitaine et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions d'être seul avec Clotilde, alors il acceptait toutes celles qui se présentaient. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent aux Trois Balais et s'assirent aux places du comptoir qui pour une fois étaient libres, l'établissement s'étant déjà bien vidé de la foule d'élèves. Ils reçurent leur commande rapidement et Teddy savoura avec plaisir la boisson chaude.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Demanda Clotilde, sa tasse à la main.

Teddy la regarda en riant.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je te raconte ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, but une gorgée, puis demanda sur le même ton :

-Bah je sais pas, t'as une copine ? J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à savoir avec toi.

Teddy se renfrogna, agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. C'était d'elle dont il était amoureux, depuis deux ans maintenant, mais évidemment Clotilde ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais comme ami, comme un petit frère. Souvent Teddy aurait aimé avoir deux ans de plus pour être dans son année, mais des fois il se disait que même ça n'aurait pas suffit. Clotilde aimait les garçons grands et musclés, les populaires. A force de la voir enchaîner les conquêtes, il s'était définitivement résigné, mais pour autant il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir avec une autre fille.

-Non je n'ai pas de copine, répondit-il sans cacher son agacement. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai entendu dire que Léa Ferson t'aimait bien.

Teddy haussa les épaules. Il n'était absolument pas intéressé par Léa Ferson.

-Moi je suis sur un garçon en ce moment mais j'ai un peu du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense.

Teddy but de sa bierraubeurre pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il commençait à sérieusement regretter de ne pas avoir regagné le château avec les autres. D'habitude il parlait de quidditch avec Clotilde, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis sur des garçons, à son grand soulagement. Il aurait juste aimé que cela ne commence pas maintenant.

-En fait j'ai l'impression que ça fait un petit temps qu'il est amoureux de moi mais qu'il n'ose pas me le dire.

Teddy posa sa tasse sur le comptoir assez brusquement, tout en poussant un grand soupir.

-Clotilde, je…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car la jeune fille l'embrassa. Teddy se sentit complètement paralysé, même plusieurs secondes après que Clotilde ai éloigné son visage. Elle le regarda un long moment, puis devant son absence de réaction elle finit par se lever en disant d'un ton sec :

-Bon finalement peut-être que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi.

Elle quitta le café et Teddy réussit à se ressaisir à temps pour aller la rattraper.

-Clotilde, attend !

Elle se retourna brusquement, l'air en colère. Teddy lui murmura :

-Excuse moi Clotilde, mais je comprends pas pourquoi t'as fait ça. T'as pitié de moi à ce point ?

Clotilde le regarda, les yeux grand ouverts :

-Pitié ? Teddy, je viens de t'embrasser, il y a pas cinquante interprétations différentes chez moi !

-Mais… t'es vraiment amoureuse de moi ? dit-il en balbutiant.

-Oui, seulement moi quand c'est le cas, je le fais savoir, j'attend pas des années à rien faire !

Teddy eut un petit rire sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je te dise « je t'aime » à quinze ans, alors que tu sortais avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui en avait dix-huit ?

-Mais je m'en fous d'il y a deux ans ! S'écria Clotilde qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu m'aimes maintenant !

Teddy regarda la jeune fille et murmura :

-Évidemment que je t'aime Clotilde.

-Mais alors c'est quoi le problème putain ?!

Teddy prit une grande inspiration et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Il y a pas de problème, c'est juste que… Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Clotilde, tu es belle, intelligente, tu es la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel garçon, et je comprends pas pourquoi tu me choisis moi qui suis juste…. banal.

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait vraiment. Il avait déjà passé des années à se demander pourquoi elle était devenue son amie, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver pour vouloir à ce point l'intégrer dans son équipe de quidditch. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, il devait être doué et qu'elle avait trouvé intéressant de l'avoir comme joueur, mais même quand il avait été viré de l'équipe à 14 ans elle était restée proche de lui.

Elle le fixa un instant, abasourdie, puis s'exclama :

-Tu es vraiment le garçon le plus idiot que je connaisse.

Elle fit demi-tour vers le château et Teddy la suivit. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans rien se dire, puis après un long moment Teddy lui prit timidement la main, et remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Une fois arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Clotilde s'arrêta brusquement et se planta face à lui :

-Je peux t'assurer, Teddy Tédor, que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de banal. Alors peut-être qu'effectivement à 17 ans je n'imaginais pas sortir avec un garçon de 15 ans, mais je t'ai toujours trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant que tous les imbéciles avec qui je suis sortie.

Puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois Teddy lui rendit son baiser, se demandant par quel miracle tout cela pouvait bien arriver.


	31. Auror

McGonagall sentit la fatigue l'atteindre. En tant que directrice de Poudlard elle avait dû passer la journée à recevoir des élèves de 9eme année pour discuter de leur orientation. Heureusement elle en était à son dernier entretien.

\- Alors Tédor, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous voulez faire l'année prochaine ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais préparer le concours pour être auror.

\- Très bien. C'est ambitieux mais avec du travail vous en êtes capable. Vous en avez parlé avec votre famille ?

\- Pourquoi, il faut leur autorisation ? Demanda brusquement Teddy.

McGonagall fut surprise par le ton dur de son élève. De ce qu'elle savait, Teddy s'entendait très bien avec ses parents adoptifs.

\- Non, mais ce serait bien de leur en informer non ?

Teddy se relâcha un peu.

\- En fait je leur en ai parlé, mais ils ne sont pas d'accord. Surtout Esteban.

La directrice fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu des familles en désaccord avec le choix de leur enfant bien sûr, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça serait le cas avec Teddy Tédor. Esteban et Hermione l'avaient toujours soutenu, et en plus de cela auror était un métier prestigieux.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Ils trouvent que c'est trop dangereux. Esteban m'a dit qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de proches et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne lui annoncer que son filleul ait été tué.

La voix de Teddy était devenue rauque. McGonagall comprenait le point de vue de Morolla, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais maintenant que la guerre était finie il était rarissime qu'un auror soit tué. Elle demanda au garçon en face d'elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous ?

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi mais c'est vraiment ça que je veux faire, depuis toujours. Alors je pensais, euh, m'inscrire à la prépa et leur annoncer après.

Teddy avait l'air assez honteux de ses paroles, mais McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait deux élèves, qui avaient prit la décision compliquée de quitter Poudlard, et qui lui avaient annoncé qu'une fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour leur en empêcher.

———

Teddy était attablé chez lui, au moment du dîner, en compagnie d'Hermione et Esteban. Il avait retardé autant que possible ce moment là, mais maintenant il était temps qu'il leur en parle. Il avait beau avoir 20 ans, il se sentait aussi effrayé que le soir où, à 14 ans, il avait dû leur expliquer pourquoi il s'était fait virer de l'équipe de quidditch.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je me suis inscrit à la prépa pour passer le concours d'auror.

Il attendit que la colère d'Esteban éclate. Son parrain lui jeta un regard assassin, mais quand il lui parla ce fut d'une voix calme, comme s'il s'était attendu à ça.

\- Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ce concours ?

\- Oui, je ... c'est à dire ?

\- Les meilleurs classés ont les plus hauts postes, ils font beaucoup de diplomatie et coordonnent les différentes missions, alors que ceux du bas du classement sont envoyés au casse pipe. Alors je te préviens Teddy, tu as intérêt à le majorer ce concours.


	32. Chapitre32

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner tranquillement. Esteban et Hermione étaient contents que leur filleul ai enfin terminé Poudlard : même s'il passait beaucoup de temps à préparer son concours d'Auror et qu'il était souvent chez sa copine Clotilde, ils le voyaient quand même beaucoup plus qu'avant. Ils étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien quand le téléphone sonna. Esteban se leva pour répondre et Teddy tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir qui appelait.

\- Allô ? ... Quoi ?!

Le ton soudain crispé d'Esteban alerta Teddy, et il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est arrivé quand ?... Et t'as fait quoi ?... Génial, c'est la meilleure idée que tu pouvais avoir !

Le ton d'Esteban était chargé d'ironie et de colère, et Teddy sentit la panique l'envahir.

\- Oh c'est bon, laisse tomber les explications. On arrive.

Esteban raccrocha brusquement, puis il traversa la cuisine en direction de l'entrée et sans même s'arrêter il leur dit :

\- Sirius est mort.

Teddy senti le sol basculer sous ses pieds. Il avait mal entendu ce n'était pas possible... Il vit la pâleur et la panique sur le visage d'Hermione, mais assez vite elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Esteban.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il entendit Esteban répondre d'une voix rauque, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi pleine de colère :

\- Il a fait une crise cardiaque. Remus l'a trouvé ce matin. Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'emmener à la morgue de St Mangouste afin de bien mettre au courant tout le monde qu'on cache depuis des années l'homme le plus recherché de ce siècle.

Teddy ferma les yeux. Comment est ce que ça pouvait être la préoccupation principale d'Esteban après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant puis elle demanda :

\- Tu vas voir Remus là ?

\- Oui.

Puis d'un ton plein d'impatience Esteban s'exclama :

\- Vous venez ou vous comptez me laisser y aller seul ?

\- On vient.

Hermione revint dans la cuisine et invita doucement Teddy à se lever en passant son bras autour de son épaule.

———

Teddy passa le temps à Square Grimmauld recroquevillé sur le canapé, ayant l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Esteban était odieux avec Remus, et ce dernier semblait trop secoué pour répondre quoique ce soit à ça. Quand à Hermione, si elle se montrait gentille, elle ne faisait rien non plus pour calmer son copain ou le remettre à sa place, ce que Teddy ne comprenait pas.

Une fois qu'ils eut fini de régler les détails administratifs auxquels Teddy ne comprenait rien, Hermione demanda :

\- Tu veux venir dormir chez nous Remus ?

Esteban dit sèchement :

\- Je pense qu'on a d'autres choses à faire maintenant que de préparer une chambre.

Teddy le regarda d'un air ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son parrain se comportait comme ça. Ce n'était pas _lui._

\- Il y a un hôtel au bout de la rue, répondit Remus. Ça ira très bien.

Le retour chez eux se fit en silence, mais quand ils furent arrivés Hermione se tourna vers Esteban et lui dit d'une voix calme mais ferme :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Esteban, et je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu n'as aucun droit à te comporter comme ça avec Remus. Alors oui, il aurait sans doute mieux fait d'emmener le corps dans une morgue moldue, mais il venait de découvrir son meilleur ami, le dernier qui lui restait, mort. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas oublier ce que Sirius représentait pour Remus. Et ce que Remus représente pour toi.

Le masque de colère qui n'avait pas quitté le visage d'Esteban depuis qu'il avait décroché le téléphone se fissura pour faire place à une profonde tristesse. Il fit demi tour et sortit de la maison.

———

Esteban était dans la voiture, garée devant l'hôtel. Il sentait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile. Il eut un rire sans joie. Il n'allait quand même pas faire une crise maintenant. Pas alors qu'il n'en avait pas fait depuis 20 ans. Il se força à se calmer mais la réalité lui revint en boomerang : Sirius était mort. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pendant tout la durée de la guerre il avait redouté que ça arrive, que la mort vienne prendre son parrain ou Remus, mais jamais il n'y avait pensé après. Pourtant en temps que médecin il était le premier placé pour savoir que personne n'y échappait. Mais ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Sirius de mourir. Sirius qui était si _vivant._ Et puis ça le rendait malade de se dire que son parrain était mort dans la maison qu'il détestait temps. Maison où il avait passé la majorité de sa vie. S'il n'avait pas eu Remus pour vivre avec lui, il ne pensait pas que son parrain aurait tenu le coup. Remus. Esteban ferma les yeux, sentant la nausée l'envahir. Comment il avait pu se comporter comme ça avec Remus ce matin ?

Après avoir demandé le numéro de chambre au réceptionniste, il toqua à la porte. Remus lui ouvrit, puis il resta un instant face à lui avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer, sans un mot. Les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit et après quelques instants de silence, Esteban parla enfin :

\- Je suis désolé Remus. Je...Je suis tellement désolé.

Il y eut de nouveau le silence, puis Remus dit d'une voix rauque :

\- J'aurais aimé mourir aussi, avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Non non non, Remus, tu peux pas dire ça ...

Remus leva la tête vers Esteban, surpris. Il ne disait pas ça juste pour être gentil, il était paniqué, vraiment. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il paniquer en pensant à la mort d'un loup-garou ? Puis il se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Thibault Tédor, quand il était sorti de l'hôpital après avoir été blessé pendant une mission de l'Ordre. Il avait dit à Thibault que tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait été tué, et pas juste blessé. Et Thibault lui avait parlé d'Esteban, qui avait crié contre Dumbledore, qui avait fait une crise d'angoisse en voyant l'état de son tuteur, et qui ne dormait plus de la nuit. Esteban se souciait de lui, malgré ce qu'il était, comme l'avaient fait son père et son parrain avant lui.

\- Je vais déjà avoir dû mal à continuer sans Sirius, tu ne peux pas partir aussi, j'ai besoin de toi Remus je ...

\- Esteban, calme toi. Je...Je suis là d'accord ?

Esteban interrompit enfin son flux de paroles et leva la tête vers son tuteur qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé, à ce moment là, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, comment il l'avait toujours considéré comme un père, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots suffisants pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, alors à la place il lui dit simplement :

\- Tu viens dormir chez nous ?

———

Teddy était assit à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'Hermione préparait quelque chose pour le dîner. Alors qu'il regardait l'horloge pour la centième fois, il entendit enfin la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se leva d'un coup mais resta immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'Esteban entre accompagné de Remus. Hermione se tourna vers eux et sourit, puis Esteban s'approcha de Teddy et le prit dans ses bras. Teddy enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son parrain, immensément reconnaissant de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés.


	33. Leftovers

Esteban poussa doucement la porte du Square Grimmauld. Cela faisait des semaines que personne n'était entré dans cette maison, Remus s'étant installé chez eux ( Esteban avait dû lui rappeler qu'il les avait lui même accueilli pendant une année entière avec un enfant à charge avant qu'il n'accepte enfin ). Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il venait ici, et il ne savait lui-même pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait. Sirius détestait cette maison et cela rendait Esteban malade de penser qu'il avait dû y passer autant de temps, mais il devait bien avouer que pour lui cet endroit n'avait pas du tout la même signification : c'était là qu'il avait passé ses premières vacances en dehors de l'orphelinat, là qu'il avait retrouvé Sirius et Lupin après de longs mois sans les avoir vus, là qu'il avait commencé à élever Teddy avec Hermione. D'une certaine manière, il aimait cette maison.

Il traversa l'entrée, jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique dans la cuisine, puis commença à monter les escaliers. Il régnait un silence assourdissant, et il y avait presque autant de poussières que si la maison était restée vide pendant un siècle. Arrivé au premier étage il s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là quand son regard se porta vers le fond du couloir, où partait un deuxième escalier. Le deuxième étage, celui où ni lui ni Hermione n'était jamais allé. Il hésita ; est-ce que Sirius serait en colère en voyant Esteban y aller ? Il ne leur avait jamais interdit de monter, il n'avait juste jamais mentionné cette partie de la maison. Et puis Sirius n'était plus là, pensa Esteban avec un pincement au cœur, et tout ce qu'il pouvait rester de lui se trouvait là haut.

Le palier était tout petit, avec seulement deux portes. Esteban poussa d'une main tremblante celle de gauche où étaient inscrits d'une écriture dorée « Sirius Black ». La chambre était très grande, tapissée de rouge et or ( Esteban ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction des parents de Sirius quand ils avaient découvert ça ), avec un grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Esteban s'approcha du bureau de son parrain et son regard s'attarda sur les deux photos accrochées au dessus. Sur la première on y voyait Sirius âgé d'environ 16 ans, avec Antonio et Remus, tous les trois assis sur un canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor et riants aux éclats. Esteban sentit ses entrailles se serrées : jamais il n'avait vu Sirius et Lupin aussi heureux que sur cette photo. Plusieurs fois il avait entendu les deux hommes dire à quel point leur ami leur manquait, et il voyait à présent à quel point ça devait être vrai. Il détourna les yeux et posa son regard sur la deuxième photo. Sirius était beaucoup plus jeune mais il souriait tout autant, son bras passé autour de l'épaule d'un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Esteban fronça les sourcils : il connaissait cette photo, il l'avait déjà vue. Il dû réfléchir quelques instants avant de se souvenir : Hermione l'avait trouvée il y a des années de cela, alors qu'ils aidaient à faire le ménage dans la maison. Sirius s'était empressé de la prendre et de la jeter à la poubelle. Ou c'était ce qu'il leur avait fait croire. Car la photo de Sirius et son frère était là, froissée mais encadrée et accrochée au dessus du bureau. Esteban essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il savait sur Tom Black mais il ne trouva pas grand chose. C'était le petit frère de Sirius, et il avait fini chez les fascistes. C'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il savait aussi que Sirius haïssait les fascistes tout comme il haïssait sa famille. Et pourtant, il avait décidé d'accrocher cette photo de façons à ce qu'il la voit tous les jours. Esteban se retourna vers la grande armoire et alla l'ouvrir. Il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait : plein de cartons remplis de photos et papiers. Il hésita un peu ; est-ce que Sirius aurait été furieux de son comportement ? Mais Sirius n'était plus là. Et Esteban avait _besoin_ de savoir.

* * *

Hermione était en train de faire ses courses quand quelqu'un l'accosta. Jean, un collègue d'Esteban qui était déjà venu dîner une ou deux fois.

\- Bonjour Hermione tu vas bien ?

Il se reprit presque immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te poser cette question en ce moment.

Esteban avait dû dire que son parrain était mort, même sans le mentionner.

\- Ça va, répondit Hermione en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Cet homme avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très important pour Esteban. On voit qu'il n'est pas en forme. Enfin c'est déjà bien qu'il puisse sortir du travail à 17h, ça doit lui faire du bien de rentrer tôt chez lui. Bon je vais te laisser, à bientôt peut-être !

Et il partit, laissant Hermione qui fronça les sourcils. Depuis le début de la semaine, Esteban n'était jamais rentré à la maison avant 20h. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

* * *

Hermione fut pris d'un fort sentiment de honte. Elle était en train de suivre en cachette l'homme avec qui elle vivait depuis vingt ans maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression de ne pas faire confiance à Esteban, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui mentait ces derniers jours. Est-ce qu'il la trompait ? Elle se souvenait des années à Poudlard où elle était persuadée qu'Esteban était amoureux de Ginny, et à quel point cela la rendait malheureuse. Mais elle avait eu tord, Esteban n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mais peut-être qu'il en avait eu marre ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à Square Grimmauld ? La maison était vide depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Ce n'était quand même pas là qu'il rencontrait sa maîtresse ? Il n'oserait pas faire ça... Environ dix minutes après qu'Esteban soit rentré elle prit une grande inspiration et le suivit. Elle frissonna en entrant dans la maison. Elle semblait encore plus lugubre maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là. Elle monta doucement les escaliers puis fronça les sourcils en voyant que de la lumière venait du troisième étage.

* * *

Elle trouva Esteban assis par terre dans une grande chambre tapissée de rouge, entouré de photos et papiers éparpillés partout sur le sol.

\- Esteban ?

Il sursauta et s'exclama :

\- Hermione ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mais... et toi ? Pourquoi tu nous dis que tu sors tard du travail alors que tu pars à 17h ?

Esteban ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione n'avait pas l'air furieuse. Juste surprise, et inquiète.

\- Je viens là. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, j'avais peur que... que vous ne compreniez pas.

Il déglutit. Lui même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce besoin qu'il avait de chercher des informations, d'en savoir plus sur la vie de son parrain et de son entourage.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius. Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur et murmura :

\- Bon Dieu Esteban, moi je pensais que tu me trompais ou quelque chose comme ça...

Esteban fit de grands yeux puis il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, bien sûr que non... C'est toi que j'aime, toi et personne d'autre.

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. C'était comme si toute la tension et la tristesse qui s'étaient accumulées depuis la mort de Sirius retombaient d'un coup. Esteban s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment puis elle décolla son visage de son épaule et demanda :

\- Tu as trouvé des choses ?

Esteban se tourna vers le centre de la pièce et resta un long moment à regarder tous les papiers, comme s'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de la masse de choses qu'il avait étalée par terre, puis il dit :

\- Majoritairement des photos de Poudlard avec mon père, ou quand il sortait avec Remus. Et puis... une lettre. Une lettre de son frère.


End file.
